Kitsune and Vixen: Assassination Couple
by MehaandIruka
Summary: Sequel to Kitsune:Assassin for Hire. Three years after Hinata leaves, Kitsune returns and has a girl with him. But she doesn't look or act anything like Hinata! Could she really have made that sacrifice for nothing? Or perhaps... Plz give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Guess who's baaack! I am! I'm sooo happy! Anywho, here is the sequel to Kitsune:Assassin for Hire! I hope ya'll like it! I'm not sure how fast I will be able to update this time since I now have homework nearly everyday and I'm not pressured for time. (Watch, I bet someone is gonna write me a review about them being my pressure!) Enjoy.

* * *

Two people are walking through the nearly empty streets of a little town called Chow where everything has something to do with food, even people's names, and the people who live here love to eat.

"_Chouji would think this is paradise." _The girl says as she wraps her left arm around the guy's waist who is walking beside her. She comes to the guy's shoulders and has jet black hair that stops at her mid-back along with spiky-ended bangs that goes to the eye holes in the fox mask that she has over her face. She is wearing a tight, black formfitting tank top, with black capris along with black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and a shuriken holster on her right leg. He just laughs as he says:

"_I told you." _He is wearing a black, long sleeve jacket that goes to the bends of his knees. The jacket has a hood, which is up over his head, with a piece of black cloth sewed in it that is covering his face from right below his eyes down and it is unbuttoned, except for around his neck. On the back of the jacket, written in red, is the word Kitsune and the kanji for fox. Under it is a black muscle shirt that outlines all of his muscles along with a katana on the left side of his waist and a shuriken holder on his right leg. He also has on black pants, black ninja sandals, and black fingerless gloves. He places his arm around her neck as they walk towards a hotel. As they walk in a guy standing behind the desk, leaning against it looks up. He has white, thinning hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a light blue shirt, under a light brown, unbuttoned button-up shirt with black stitching going up the sides along with gray pants and blue sandals.

"_Kitsune-sama. It's been awhile. And who is the young girl with you?" _he says as they walk up to the desk. Kitsune smiles as he says:

"_Umaharu-san, this is my wife, Vixen." _

"_Very nice to meet you, Umaharu-san." _She says sweetly as he smiles wider and says:

"_Wife? So you finally found someone, huh? You know, I was worried about you for awhile. But she seems like a nice person. Anyways, what can I do for you?" _

"_We need a room for the night. Do you think you can help us?" _Kitsune asks.

"_Who do you think you're talking to here? I am Umaharu Iska, the owner of Umaharu Inn! Of course I can help you. Just cause I'm old doesn't mean I'm senile, you know!" _He says as he turns around, grabs a key, turns back towards them and hands the key to Kitsune saying:

"_Here you go. Room 201. By the way, how long have you been married?" _

"_About three years. Thank you, Umaharu-san." _Kitsune says as he grabs the key and they walk off.

"_Three years, huh? I remember my third year of marriage.… I'm glad I gave them the room farthest away from mine." _He says as he leans back against the desk.

* * *

They walk into their room as Vixen takes her mask off and places it on the first bed.(Author's Note: If you remember when Naruto first met Kisame and Itachi, he was staying in a hotelroom that has two beds.) She then turns towards Kitsune as he throws his jacket beside her mask and places her hands on his chest as she says:

"_It seemed like you knew Umaharu-san pretty well." _

"_I've had a few conversations with him over the years. He's a nice, honest guy just taking one day at a time." _He says.

"_I see …I was thinking." _She says.

"_Yes?" _he asks, looking down at her.

"_Well, Konoha is only a day away." _She says.

"_And you want to go." _He finishes as she runs her hands up to his shoulders and loops her arms around his neck.

"_Please. My personality, clothes and hair style has changed. Not to mention that I've cut and dyed my hair and that mask covers my entire face. I doubt they will recognize me." _she says as he grabs a few strands of hair between his fingers saying:

"_I miss you're long, bluish-black hair. Sometimes I wish you hadn't done all that to it." _She smiles as she says:

"_I told you, I don't want to look like a Hyuuga anymore. And besides I did this on my own accord, you didn't pressure me into this. In fact, if I remember correctly, you tried to talk me out of it." _He grins as he shrugs his shoulders and says:

"_I liked your hair." _

"_Are you telling me that after everything I've done to it, I am now ugly!?" _she asks, narrowing her eyes playfully. He smiles as he places his hands on her neck and runs his thumbs over her cheeks, saying:

"_Even if you tried your damnedest to look ugly, you would still be the most beautiful woman in the world." _She smiles as she says:

"_Nice answer." _

"_I try." _He says jokingly as he leans down and kisses her.

"_Is that a yes?" _she asks when they break.

"_You left two days after I did, so they most likely think you left to find me. What happens when they see us and start calling you Hinata?" _he asks, his face inches from hers.

"_I'm sorry, who?" _she says with a straight face.

"_I don't know." _He says as she kisses him again and runs her hands back down to his chest.

"_I'll think about it." _He says when she pulls back. She just grins as she shakes her head, kisses him again and grabs his shirt pulling him towards the other bed.

"_Maybe?" _he asks when she breaks to hear his answer. She gives him a "Try again" look as she twists her left leg around his right one. She then turns as she trips him and he falls backwards onto the bed. She sits on his waist as she leans down and kisses him again.

"_Fine. We'll go to Konoha." _He says when she pulls up as she just smiles and says:

"_Thank you." _

"_Sigh…I should have never told you that about seducing me."_ he says as she grins and says:

"_You know you love it when I do this." _

"_Only when you aren't trying to get something." _He says.

"_That's seduction at its best." _She says leaning back up. He grins as he leans up and flips, causing her to land back wards on the bed.

"_You know I hate being on bottom." _He says as he leans down and kisses her again.

"_We can't stay there very long." _He says a few seconds later, as he starts kissing her cheek.

"_Wait a minute. You can't predict how long it will take to get a mission." _She says, teasingly.

"_Well,_ (kisses her cheek) _I figure _(kisses her jaw) _we won't get a mission this time." _He says.

"_Really?" _she asks closing her eyes as he gets to her neck.

"_You've been asking for a vacation,_(kisses her neck)_ so here's your chance." _He says.

"_Finally. So how long?" _she asks struggling to get her thoughts together.

"_Hmm…_(kisses her again) _a day." _He says.

"_Three." _She says, trying to focus on the negotiation.

"_Two days." _He says compromising as he kisses her in the bend of the neck, her sweet spot. She struggles for a few more minutes as a small moan escapes her throat and she says:

"_Fine, two days." _Giving in as he laughs and brings his face back in front of hers.

"_You're not the only one who can get what you want." _He says as she rolls her eyes playfully. He grins as he kisses her and she wraps her arms back around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Kitsune is laying in the bed with his head lying on Vixen's who is laying on where his shoulder and chest meet on her stomach. Her right arm is laying on top of his waist, with her left arm laying above her head on his chest and his right arm is resting on her waist. He opens his eyes and looks around as he sees his wife. He grins as he thinks of what's happened over the last three years.

**Flashback**

They are in the Rainfall Village walking up to an old wooden house with a chimney on the roof and smoke coming out of it. Kitsune stops walk ing as he cups his hands around his mouth and he shouts:

"_HEY, KENZA!_" The door opens as an older man, probably in his late forties, wearing a gray shirt, with light brown pants and black sandals walks out of the house. He leans forward a little as he squints his eyes. After a few seconds he smiles as he stands places his hands on his hips and yells:

"_KITSUNE! YOU OLD SON OF A GUN!" _

"_Come on." _Kitsune says turning towards her as she nods her head. When they walk up Kenza says:

"_Well, lookie here. I haven't seen you in awhile. Come in, come in." _as he ushers them in. As they walk in Kitsune sees the room he stayed in six years ago.

"_So, what brings you back out here. Hopefully not a job." _Kenza says as Kitsune turns towards his old friend and says:

"_No matter how much they offered, I would never kill you." _This brings a smile to the older mans face as he says:

"_That's certainly good to hear. Where are my manners, please have a seat." _Vixen turns towards them as Kitsune nods his head and they walk to the right side of the room and sit down on a pallet on the floor.

"_So, if it's not a job, then why are you here?"_

"_Well, Kenza I was hoping that you would teach her what you taught me years ago." _Kitsune says.

"_Hmm… I don't know. Who is she? Wait, don't tell me!...She's the girl you told me about. But I thought you were never going back to your village?" _Kenza says as she looks at Kitsune confused.

"_I thought that, too. But…things change." _Kitsune says glancing at her.

"_That they do. Well, um…I'm sorry what is your name?" _Kenza asks as she looks up at him.

"_My name?"_ she asks caught off guard as he nods his head.

"_Her name is Vixen." _Kitsune says calmly.

"_Well then, Vixen. I normally wouldn't teach anyone who asks me, but since it was you who asked me, Kitsune I will." _Kenza says as Kitsune says:

"_Thank you." _he nods his head as he asks:

"_Has he explained to you what it is exactly I will teach you?" _

"_Not really. Something to do with a gravity seal, I believe. He said that you could explain it better." _She responds.

"_I see. Well then I'll explain to you what it is I will teach you. But I will warn you, this will not be easy. In fact this will probably be the most excruciating thing you will ever do. Are you ready?" _Kenza says as she looks down at the floor and takes in everything he says.

"_I have to believe that if Kitsune-kun thought I couldn't do it, he wouldn't have brought me here. …Yes, I'm ready." _She says as he looks up at him. Kenza and Kitsune both grin as Kenza says:

"_Excellent." _

**End Flashback**

'**After she was through training with Kenza, we left and got married. Then I taught her everything she needed to know in order to become an assassin. Even though I didn't teach her everything I know, she can probably kick my ass when it comes to Taijustsu.'** He thinks as she moves her arm. He just smiles as he asks:

"_Vixen? Are you awake?" _she opens her eyes and blinks a few times as her eyes adjust to the sunlight. She then sits up as she stretches her arms out, careful not to sock her husband in the mouth. She turns towards him afterwards and smiles as he leans up behind her and she kisses him.

"_I'm going to take a bath." _She says as she breaks the kiss and stands up. She walks towards the bathroom as Kitsune stands up beside the bed. As she gets to the bathroom door she places her hands on the frame as she turns around and Kitsune looks up at her as she smiles asking:

"_Aren't you coming?" _he grins as he walks up to her and she turns all the way around towards him. He places his hands on her hips as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into the bathroom. He leans down and kisses her as he kicks the door closed behind him.

* * *

Kitsune and Vixen are running through the forest at medium speed as Vixen asks:

"_So, what are you going to tell Lady Hokage when we get there?" _

"_Hmm…I guess I could say that you've always wanted to see Konoha and we were nearby. What do you think?" _He says as he glances towards her.

"_Works for me. But you said before that they probably think I am with you. So what are you going to say when they ask about me?" _she asks.

"_I'll tell them that you didn't like traveling ,and decided to settle down in a little town along the way. And the last I heard of you, you were happy and well." _He says as she smiles and asks:

"_What town?" _testing him as he grins and says, without missing a beat:

"_I've been to thousands of towns and villages over the years. How am I suppose to remember?" _

"_You're a good liar. But I'm sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing." _She says as he laughs and says:

"_I've never lied to you and as far as I'm concerned never will. I don't need to hide anything from you, just others." _

_"I'm glad we agree on something." _she replies as they see the trees stop in front of them and see the gates of Konoha standing a few feet away. They jump down out of the trees into the clearing as he says:

"_Two days. No longer."_

"_Okay, I promise." _She says as she places her arm around his waist and he places his arm around her neck. They walk up to the gates as one of the guards looks up shouts:

"_Y-Y-You!" _and points. The other guards freeze as they look up at him and one looks ready to faint. **'He's got to be a Chunin.' **Kitsune thinks as he says:

"_It's been awhile." _They stare at him as he asks:

"_May we enter? Or go somewhere else?" _They just stare at him as he sighs and says:

"_I guess we'll go in and see the Hokage." _Looking at his wife as she nods her head and he nods his saying:

"_Nice talking with you." _as they walk through the gates and she laughs. They walk down the street towards the Hokage Tower as once again everybody parts and lets them through. They get to the tower and walk up to the office as Kitsune says:

"_The villagers are quieter than I remember." _She laughs again as they reach the office and he knocks on the door.

"_WHO IS IT!?" _they hear Lady Hokage yell.

"_At least she hasn't changed." _Vixen says as Kitsune opens the door and they walk in.

* * *

What do ya'll think? Let me know, please. (In other words, review!) Next Chapter-The villagers reactions to Kitsune and...his wife!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait, but i blame school. Anyways here is chapter 2. Okay so some poeple asked for some more fluff I believe, although it was in the last story, but at least I'm listening. Anywho, there is definitely more fluff for those of you who like it. Don't worry, there is fighting and killing in it too and more to come. Enjoy!

* * *

They walk in as Lady Hokage looks up and shock overtakes her face.

"_Hello, Hokage-sama." _Kitsune says as they walk closer to her desk.

"_What in the hell are you doing here?" _She asks.

"_Well, my wife, Vixen has been asking for a vacation for awhile and she's never seen Konoha before. So, I thought I would bring her here." _Kitsune says.

"_Vixen? Wife?...Where is Hinata?" _she asks confused.

"_Hianta-chan was not use to as much travel as I am. A few months after she left, she became ill and stayed in a small town along the way. I wanted to stay with her but had to leave in order to find a job. She told me that she did not wish to travel anymore and that she would stay in the town. That she did not want to hinder me, so I was to keep traveling. I agreed and left. The last I heard, she was well and happy." _Kitsune says as Vixen thinks **'Man he's good. A little too good.' **Lady Tsunade sits there taking in his story thinking for a few minutes.

"_That does sound like Hinata. Sigh…So, I guess since you said vacation that you don't want any missions this time." _She says.

"_If you don't mind." _Vixen says as Lady Tsunade sits back in her chair and says:

"_Hmm…I was really hoping to get your assistance again. Do you think perhaps you would change your minds?" _Kitsune and Vixen look at each other as she shrugs her shoulders and says:

"_I don't mind, if you don't." _

"_Sigh…Alright. We'll takes a mission or two, if you like." _Kitsune says giving in.

"_Great! I'll contact you as soon as I have one available for you." _Lady Tsunade says.

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama." _Vixen says as they turn and leave as Lady Hokage smiles and thinks: **'This might be interesting.' **

"_I thought you wanted a vacation?" _Kitsune says as they walk out of the building.

"_Well, she needed help." _Vixen says as she faces him.

"_No, she wanted help. There is a difference. I guess you win, though. Now we won't be able to leave in two days. But then again, you already knew this when you answered." _He says as she shrugs her shoulders innocently and says:

"_Maybe, maybe not. Anyways,_ _I am going to go find us somewhere to stay and I'll meet you in the field, okay?" _She says.

"_You sure you don't want me to come with you?" _he asks a little confused. She nods her head as he shrugs his shoulders and says:

"_Alright. I'll see you in the field." _She nods her head as she turns around and walks off. He watches after her as he shakes his head and laughs. He then turns around and walks towards "their" field. (see Kitsune: Assassin for Hire).

* * *

Ino, Kiba and Akamaru, Neji, Shino, Tenten, and Sakura are standing on the bridge talking.

"_So, how's things with Garra?" _Ino asks.

"_It's Garra." _Tentensays as she shrugs her shoulders.

"_Oh come on. There must be something you can tell us." _Ino says.

"_Could you please talk about this when we're not around." _Kiba wines as Akamaru does the same.

"_I'm just ask-OH MY GOD! KITSUNE!?!" _Ino says as he walks by the bridge. All of the others turn around to look at him as he looks up at Ino. **'Here we go.' **He thinks as he walks up to them and says:

"_Hello again, Yamanaka-sama." _Ino blushes a little as she asks:

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_Vacation originally, but things changed." _He says bluntly as they all get confused looks on their faces.

"_Oh. What?" _Tenten asks as Kitsune laughs and says:

"_Well, Vix-"_

"_What about me?" _she asks as she walks up to them.

"_Hinata!?" _Neji says before he can stop himself.

"_Who?...Oh wait, you mean that girl don't you. I've met her before. She's a nice person, but I'm Vixen." _She says.

"_What happened to Hinata?" _Sakura asks, a little uneasy.

"_Well, long story short, she got tired of traveling and is now living in a small village happy and healthy." _Vixen says.

"_If you're not Hinata, then how do you know Kitsune?" _Ino asks, suspiciously.

"_If? What do you mean if? She doesn't look anything like Hinata. And she definitely don't act like her." _Tenten says as Ino glares at her.

"_I met Kitsune soon after Hinata-chan became ill, when he was traveling alone. I don't have any family, so when I met him, I decided to tag along for a while." _She says.

"_Wait a minute…Did you say ill?" _Kiba asks.

"_She's fine now. It was only one of those temporary things." _She says trying to reassure him which works because he immediately exhales a sign of relief.

"_So then you two are ju-"_

"_We are married." _Kitsune says cutting Ino off as shock returns to their faces.

"_What!? Married?As in husband and wife!?" _Sakura exclaims.

"_One in the same." _He says as Vixen laughs. Neji's face gets stern as he gets mad and yells:

"_So you abandoned Hinata!? JUST LIKE THAT! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE DID!?"_

"_OF COURSE NOT! __I WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" _Kitsune yells snapping his head in Neji's direction and everyone jumps as his voice booms. Even Vixen is surprised by the harshness in it as she slips her right hand on his shoulder and says in a soothing voice:

"_Calm down, my love. We gave them the short version so they don't understand. You see Hinata-chan fell ill, as I said earlier, and they had to stop in a town along the way. Kitsune had to leave to find a job, as I also said. She was better when we returned, but she did not want to travel any more. She had grown to like the people of that town, but she did not want to keep him there. So she told him to continue with his travels and he reluctantly agreed. We went back every once in a while to see her, but they eventually grew apart. So, you see he in fact did not abandon her." _

"_And you're sure she's okay?" _Kiba asks worriedly.

"_As I told you, the last time we saw her she was happy and healthy." _She says reassuringly.

"_What town?" _Neji asks his jaw clenched.

"_I don't remember. I've been to hundreds, if not thousands of them over the years." _Kitsune says, sounding a little remorseful. **'He can even control his emotions?! Damn, he is good at this!' **Vixen thinks as Tenten says:

"_Neji didn't mean to make you mad, he is just worried about Hinata. We all are." _He sighs as he says:

"_I understand that, and I am sorry for the way I acted."_

"_It's alright. I would react the same way if someone accused me of something I didn't do." _Ino says.

"_What do you mean you would? You have!" _Sakura says as Ino cuts her a sideways look. Vixen laughs as Kitsune looks at her and asks:

"_So, where are we staying?" _

"_You'll find out later. But for now, we are going to the field. Excuse us." _She says teasingly as she grabs his hand and pulls him after her.

"_See you guys." _He says as they walk off.

"_That's definitely not Hinata." _Tenten says as they nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

Kitsune is leaning up against the tree in the middle of the field with Vixen sitting between his legs, leaning on him, her head right below his chin, on his chest. He has his right hand lying over hers, which is lying on her stomach, with his fingers interlaced with hers. Her left arm is extended backwards with her hand on his jacket covered neck while he runs his left hand through her hair, playing with it. **'Even though we've been together for three years, I still get butterflies in my stomach and go weak in the knees every time he touches me. God, I love this feeling.' **she thinks feeling the butterflies.

"_I noticed that you are getting better." _He says.

"_I guess I'm just getting use to it. Although I think I will never fully get use to killing people, will I?" _she asks.

"_No, but it gets easier. Don't worry you've improved since the first time." _He says reassuringly.

"_Yeah, I guess." _She says as she remembers her first job.

**Flashback**

Kitsune and Vixen are standing on a hill overlooking a small village called the Land of Grass. It definitely represents its name. The village has many rolling hills, with beautiful, rich green grass on them and some crops. The village would be more beautiful if the sun was shining, but it is hidden behind dark, threatening rain clouds. Kitsune looks in the middle of the village and sees the tallest building as he says:

"_Our target is in that building. But, they don't let strangers in the village. At least not many. And they definitely don't let anyone in that building." _Pointing towards it.

"_So how are we going to get in?" _Vixen asks perplexed as he thinks for a minute. He then grins as he hears exactly what they need.

"_Someone is about to open the door of that building. That's how we get in. When I say to, we are going to have to run at top speed straight into the building. But it has to be perfectly timed and we only have one chance. Are you up to it?" _he asks looking at her as she exhales.

_"You_ _don't have to do this, if you don't want. You can wait a little longer."_ he says as she shkes her head and says:

_"I might as well go ahead and get it over with. Just tell me when." _He nods his head as he says:

"_Alright. On my signal then." S_he nods her head and he listens as the person walks closer to the door.

"_Get ready." _He says as the person walks up to door and grabs the knob. Kitsune sees the door move as it opens a crack and he says:

"_Now." _As they take off, running over the wall and straight towards the building. All anybody sees is a flash of black, if anything, but they think they are just seeing things as they go back to what they are doing. Kitsune and Vixen reach the door as soon as the guy walks out of the door frame. Luckily the guy drops some papers as he walks forward and grabs for them. Kitsune and Vixen rush in behind him into the building as he stands up. He then reaches behind him and shuts the door. As soon as they get in the building Kitsune and Vixen hide behind two pillars as Kitsune closes his eyes and listens.** 'Sixteen…Nineteen…Twenty-two guards from here to his office. Sigh…there is only one reason to have so much protection. He knows how much he is hated. He is expecting to be attacked, which means we need to be careful. At least this place is dimly lit, that will help us out.' **he thinks as he looks at her and signs the numbers. She nods her head as he points for her to take the left side. She nods her head again as they take off down the hallway, him on the right side. Kitsune doesn't make any sound as he sneaks up behind the first guard. Kitsune taps on his right shoulder as he moves to the left side and the guard looks over his shoulder. The guard is just about to turn all the way around as Kitsune grabs the back of his head and smashes it into the wall as he crumples to the ground unconscious. Vixen sneaks up behind her guard, also soundless, as she strikes him at the base of the skull and he crumples to the ground. She looks up at Kitsune as he nods his head and they continue down the hallway, taking out guards along the way. They walk up to a pair of huge brown doors at the end of the hallway as Kitsune whispers:

"_Ready?" _she nods her head as Kitsune cracks the door very quietly and listens. The guy is sitting behind his desk reading some papers. He is mouthing the words as he reads, After a few minutes he laughs and says:

"_How ridiculous. These people are still begging me to agree to pay the farmers extra for their produce. They say that their children are starving. Don't they understand that it is my land in which they are farming on?! Why should I pay them extra! It's jut rid-"_He freezes as he feels a sharp, cold piece of metal under his chin. He looks up as the piece of metal lifts his chin up. His eyes get big and full of fear as he sees Kitsune standing beside him and notices his empty katana sheath on his side.

"_Lord Kuzakia, you are here by sentenced to death. You should have just paid extra you greedy son of a bitch." _Kitsune says as Vixen pulls the katana across his throat, slitting it as he bleeds out and falls on top of his desk, dead. Vixen walks over to Kitsune as she wipes the blood off of his katana and hands it to him. He resheaths it as they run out of the building and out of the village unnoticed. Once on the hill again Vixen wraps her right arm around his waist as he does a few hand signs and they are transported back their hotel room in a little town, about fifty miles away. As soon as she lets go of Kitsune, Vixen gets hit by the image of the dead guy lying on his desk. She sees herself pulling the katana across his throat in slow motion, as if she is in that room again. She suddenly feels as if someone just punched her in the stomach as the queasiness sets in.

"_I just killed someone." _she whispers as she sits down on the edge of the bed. Kitsune pulls his hood over his head as it falls on his back and walks towards the bed. She stacks her arms on top of each other in front of her stomach and leans forwards a little as he squats down in front of her. He takes her mask off and lays it on the bed beside her as he puts his left hand on her neck and runs his thumb across her cheek. He notices her face is pale as he says:

"_He was starving his people because he didn't want to pay the farmers what they needed to survive. If we had not killed him, there is no telling how many more innocent people would have died. You saved all of those people. Think of that, instead of the killing. It helps a little." _He says as she closes her eyes and thinks over what he just said. Some color returns to her face as the queasiness in her stomach is dulled out by the butterflies and she opens her eyes.

"_You said it would get easier, right?" _she asks.

"_Yes, as time goes on it will get easier to deal with. Right now you're going through what is called shock." _He says as her face falls a little and she asks:

"_I'm pathetic aren't I?" _he places his right hand on her neck and lifts her face up to look at him.

"_No, you are not pathetic. You are a human being. Listen, even I went through this. The reason you are having such a hard time is because you always care about everyone, even people you just met. That's what makes you a better person than even I am. That's what makes you special. I promise you, it will get easier, if you concentrate on the people you save instead of kill." _He says as she nods her head saying:

"_As long as you are around to remind me." _

"_What are you talking about? I'll always be around." _He says as she leans her forehead on his.

"_Promise?" _she asks.

"_I married you didn't I? I will never leave you, unless you ask me to, of course." _He says playfully as she smiles and says:

"_Never." _

**End Flashback**

"_Vixen?" _Kitsune asks pulling her out of her memory.

"_Hmm." _she asks surprised.

"_I asked if you were okay. You've been quiet for a while, which is abnormal now a days."_ He says a little worried. She smiles as she says:

"_Sorry, I was comparing." _He nods his head as she remembers something else.

"_I think Ino and Sakura were crushed when you said that we are married." _She says laughing as she remembers the look on both of the girls faces.

"_Yes, well if they knew who I really am they would most likely retract their feelings and just consider me annoying again." _He says smiling a little.

"_You're probably right. You know, I never thought of you as annoying, just funny." _She says laughing a little harder as she remembers him at thirteen.

"_I remember. At first I thought you were just laughing at my stupidness. Later on I figured out that you were laughing because you liked me." _He says.

"_I was laughing at you because you were cute." _She says.

"_Look whose talking. You were the queen of cuteness. The way you blushed and stuttered when you came anywhere near me." _he says.

"_Cute? That was cute? I thought it was pathetic and annoying." _She says bluntly, resenting her old self. He laughs as she slides her head to the right to look up at him.

"_You were never pathetic, or annoying, just cute." _He says halfway quoting her. She sits up as she turns towards him saying:

"_Are you trying to quote me again?" _playfully. He shrugs his shoulders as he says:

"_Maybe, maybe not." _She playfully narrows her eyes as she says:

"_You'll be sorry for that later." _

"_Am I supposed to be scared?" _he asks teasingly, trying not to bust out laughing. She leans up to where her face is right beside his ear and whispers:

"_If you were smart, you would be." _He playfully shivers as she leans back down and he says:

"_Ew-who-whooo! When did you learn to sound so evil?" _

"_I've been cheating off you." _she says as she stands up, him following her. She turns away from him as if she was mad at him as he grins. He catches her by the hand as she stops still facing away from him. He then walks up right behind her as he takes his right hand and gently runs his fingertips over her arm whispering in her ear:

"_How long do you intend to try and ignore me?" _she closes her eyes as she feels him wrap his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him and fights falling as she stands there in silence.

"_You know you can't resist for too long. For one thing your knees will go weak and you will not be able to stand." _He says still whispering in her ear, which just makes it worse for her. **'He's right, my knees feel as if they are about to give out any minute. Dammit, I can never stay mad at him when he does this. This time I won't give in.'** she thinks as she feels him run his fingertips up to her shoulder and then along her neck as goose bumps come up. She immediately turns around as she says:

"_Screw it." _She throws her arms around his neck as she does some hand signs behind his head. Kitsune looks around him as he recognizes where she transported them to.

"_This is the same apartment I stayed in three years ago." _He says.

"_Uh-huh." _She says as she takes off her mask and places it on the table beside the bed. He looks back down at her as she pulls his hood over his head and it lands behind it. She puts both of her hands on both sides of his face as she asks:

"_Why is it that I still go weak in my knees when you touch me?" _she asks. He grins his foxy grins as her heartbeat speeds up and he says:

"_Because of the way I touch you, I guess." _He then takes his right hand and runs his fingertips gently across her arm again as she feels a shiver go up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand up. When his hand gets to her shoulder, instead of going to her neck he runs it down her side as he bends down and lightly kisses her on the neck.

"_You know…you are driving…absolutely…insane." _She says having difficulty putting the sentence together and saying it as he laughs and says:

"_Yes. I know." _As he kisses her in the bend of her neck again. That's all she can take as she feels her legs about to totally fall out from under her.

"_Bed…now…please." _She says not even trying to make sense anymore. He laughs again as he places his hands on her waist and walks forward, forcing her to walk backwards. She takes one step and her legs give out as Kitsune holds her up by the waist. After a few more steps she feels the bed as she exhales a sigh of relief and gladly falls backwards on the bed, welcoming its support. Kitsune laughs again as he slips his jacket off and throws it towards the window sill. Her head clears a little as she lays there thinking: **'What is it about him? Why does his touch drive me nearly insane and yet I crave for it even more when he's not touching me? God, he has changed in six years, and how much I've changed over three.' **She looks up as she grins and she sees him standing there as if waiting for instructions.

"_Are you going to finish what you started or not?" _she asks craving for his touch again, even though she had just had it no more than a second ago. He grins as he climbs onto the bed, placing both legs on either side of her waist. He then leans down over him as she wraps her arms around his neck again.

"_Why is it that I am the only one who acts ridiculous when we get close?" _she asks. He puts his face inches in front of her as he says:

"_Because one of us has to be the responsible one. One of us has to be in their right minds. Besides, you don't act his way when you are seducing me." _

"_That's different, I'm trying to accomplish something. I'm not even sure how I do it. …It's not very fair though. I'm the only one who has any side effects to us being close. You seem to be able to handle it just fine. I thought it was supposed to get easier to be close to you after awhile. Instead it's getting worse" _She says sticking her bottom lip out playfully as he laughs and says:

"_Looks can be deceiving." _She cocks her head in confusion as she asks:

"_What do you mean by that?" _He leans down closer, to where his mouth is right beside her ear and whispers:

"_You are not the only one who has side effects. I just hide mine very well." _She turns her head as she asks:

"_What kind of side effects?" _her heart starts to race again as she notices his lips are just inches away from hers.

"_My heart rate and breathing increases every time I touch you, my mind gets a little jumbled, and I never want to stop touching you, holding you. I just want to stay like this forever." _he says as he kisses her on her cheekbone as she closes her eyes again and tries to form a reply.

"_Are you serious? Or just trying to make me feel better?" _she asks, taking all of her strength to keep her thoughts in line.

"_You know me better than that. I told you that I would never lie to you." _he says as he kisses her upper lip.

"_o-okay." _She says her voice giving as his lips finds hers.

"_I love you Naruto-kun." _She whispers so low that a normal person wouldn't have heard it, but he is not normal. He grins as he whispers:

"_And I love you, my wife." _The last part sends chills up her spine as she smiles and kisses him more fiercely than ever before.

* * *

Otay! I'm sorry if that sounds like _Twilight _I've been reading _Mid-Night Sun_ the last few days which is Edward's point of view. It's only a partical draft. Antways, I might have accidently made this sound like it. Please review! By the way, I have no idea if there really is any Land of Grass, I just needed a village name and that's what I came up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Sup peoples! I'm back and I've brought treats! Actually I only brought another chapter. Anyways, PhyCho: I'm sorry about that, my fingers got ahead of my mind. I don't think I need to look in a dictionary or anything I just need to look back over my work more closely. I'm not trying to sound like a smart ass or anythin- I'm just gonna shut up. Here's Chapter 3. By the way, I think this chapter is a little shorter than the others, not by much though, I think. I could be wrong, and most of the time I am. Shutting up now!

* * *

"_That's what I'm telling you. Kitsune is back in the village and he has a woman with him. He said they are married." _Ino says as Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders and says:

"_So, maybe Hinata miss-"_

"_That girl is not Hinata. She doesn't look or act anything like her. There is no way she is Hinata! They even said that it isn't her. She apparently got sick and she stayed in a village where she now lives and-"_Ino says cutting Shikamaru off.

"_Whoa, whoa whoa. Did you say sick?" _Anko asks a little worried.

"_Yeah, but they said that she is well now, so. THAT'S NOT MY POINT!" _she says getting frustrated.

"_Then what is your point Ino? All I'm getting out of this is that Kitsune is married to some girl named Vixen." _Shikamaru asks a little impatient.

"_What about us?" _she asks as they all turn around to see the two of them standing there. She has her arm propped up on his shoulder with her head resting on her hand. Kitsune looks at her as she shrugs her shoulders and says:

"_They were talking about us. I had to see if it was anything interesting." _Innocently as he shakes his head and laughs.

"_You're definitely not Hinata." _Ibiki says as she looks at him and says:

"_No, sorry. I'm Vixen." _

"_So did you really just aba-"_

"_DO NOT USE THAT WORD!" _Kitsune shouts as they all jump, except Vixen who gently strokes the side of his cloth covered face saying:

"_Shhh. Calm down, my husband. Please." _He takes a few deep breathes as she turns to them and says:

"_When you people learn that he did not abandon Hinata-chan. It was her wish for him to leave, it was her wish for him to find someone new to love, it was her wish for us to get married. He was only following her wishes." _She looks back up at him as she sees he has clamed down.

"_Her…wish?" _Ino asks a little confused.

"_Yes. Hinata-chan did not want to make me unhappy and she thought if I stayed with her in that town then I would be unhappy, so she begged me to go and find some one who could travel with me. I reluctantly agreed and meet Vixen." _Kitsune says with a little regret in his voice. Vixen is very much impressed at how well he can put on a show, but this time she did not feel uncomfortable by it, because she knows that it is for the other standing around her.

"_That does sound like Hinata." _Anko says.

"_See there Ino, are you satisfied now? Hinata is happy and healthy in another town." _Shikamaru says.

"_Sigh, I guess." _Ino says a little upset about the fact that Kitsune is married.

"_Good, so now you can stay out of it."_ He says as she snaps her head towards him and says:

"_What?"_

"_We know what happened to Hinata , so the rest is none of our business. It's obvious he doesn't like talking about it, so leave them alone. Let them focus on them now. Sheesh!" _Shikamaru says.** 'I'm glad some things never change.' **Vixen thinks as she says:

"_Thank you Nara-sama." _

"_You can call me Shikamaru."_ He says as Kitsune nods his head.

"_Anyways, we should get to the Hokage's Office before she starts yelling for us." _Shikamaru adds.

"_Of course, I'm sorry we kept you." _Kitsune says as he hears someone walking up behind them.

"_Excuse me, Kitsune-kun, Vixen-chan." _Shizune says as they turn around and Vixen says:

"_Yes. Oh, hello Shizune-sama." _

"_Hi, um. Lady Hokage would like to see you in her office." _Shizune says a little surprised.

"_Okay."_ Vixen says as Kitsune nods his head. Shizune looks at the others as she says:

"_You guys are in a lot of trouble for being late." _As she turns back around and walks towards the Hokage Tower.

"_Great." _Shikamaru mutters under his breath as they walk behind her.

* * *

Lady Tsunade is sitting behind her desk looking over paperwork when she hears a knock on the door.

"_Come In." _she says too engrossed in what she is reading. The door opens as Shizune, followed by Kitsune, Vixen, and the proctors, walk in. Lady Tsunade looks up as she puts the paper back down on her desk.

"_Well it's about time. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." _she says to the proctors.

"_It's our fault Hokage-sama. We started talking with them and lost track of the time. We are sorry." _Kitsune says as she looks back at him.

"_I see, very well then. I have a mission for you two. There are a group of bandits on the outskirts of The Land Tea, robbing and killing anyone who goes through there. I would like for you to stop them." _She says.

"_I take it they have killed before." _Vixen states.

"_Multiple times. I have sent people to deal with them, but they are apparently very skilled." _Lady Hokage says.

"_We understand. We'll leave first thing in the morning." _Kitsune says as he nods his head. She grabs a piece of paper off of her desk and extends it towards them as she says:

"_I have marked a place on the map. That's where you will find them." _Kitsune and Vixen nod their heads again as they turn around and leave. They walk down the stairs and to the street in front of the tower.

"_So, dawn?" _Vixen asks as they walk into the street, which is now pitch black, since the sun went down.

"_Yes. Dawn." _Kitsune says nodding his head as she slips her arm around his waist.

"_I guess this means we can't fool around tonight." _She says as they walk off. Kitsune laughs as he says:

"_We fooled around earlier, remember." _

"_So, that was earlier. It's different." _She says.

"_I think maybe we fool around too much." _He says shaking his head a little.

"_Impossible. No such thing." _She says shaking her head as they walk up to the apartment.

"_You sure about that?" _he asks.

"_Positive. At least for me. Why are you tired of it or something?" _she asks as they walk in the apartment. He grins as he pulls his hood over his head and it falls. He zips in front of her as he grabs her around the waist and pulls her to his chest saying:

"_Tired of being this close to you? No way possible." _She grins as she pulls her mask off and places it on the table. She then wraps her arms around his neck as she says:

"_I thought there was no fooling around?" _

"_You said that, not me." _he says as he leans down and nuzzles her neck. She feels the butterflies come back and transform into hummingbirds again as she says:

"_We are leaving at dawn remember." _

"_I know." _He says as he kisses her neck and starts walking towards the bedroom, pulling her with him.

"_A little fooling around wouldn't hurt." _She says as they walk into the bedroom.

"_How did we end up on the opposite sides of the negotiation?" _She asks as she slips his jacket off his shoulders and it falls on the ground behind him. He shrugs his shoulders as he kisses her on the right under her jaw and she feels a shiver, which actually feels more like electricity, go up her spine. She runs her hands over his muscular arms as he kisses her cheek.

"_You know I'm about to lose my ability to form complete, understandable sentences and to stand if you keep this up." _She says as he laughs. He pulls her over to the bed and sits down, pulling her down with him as he says:

"_Now you do not have to stand." _

"_And the sentences?" _she asks mockingly. He brings his right hand up to her face as he runs his fingertips across her cheek and tucks her hair behind her ear. She closes her eyes as she feels his fingertips running gently down the back of her neck.

"_You don't need that ability if you do not talk." _he says as his hand stops on her neck and cups around it.

"_Oh." _She says as he pulls her towards him and kisses her.

"_You have the answers for everything don't you?" _she asks as she feels her thoughts starting to get jumbled.

"_Perhaps. What happened to you losing your ability to form sentences?" _he asks as his hand moves and starts running over her shoulder, then down her arm, making the goose bumps come back.

"_I'm losing it…slowly…faster." _She says as he laughs again and asks:

"_What?" _she just shrugs her shoulders as she gives up on talking and kisses him again. He gets the message as he places his left hand on her mid-back. She places her right hand on his chest and runs it up to the bend of his neck as she pulls him closer.

"_Dawn?" _she whispers.

"_Well, I guess, we can leave a little later this one time." _He says as she grins and pulls him sideways where they are lying on the bed.

* * *

"_Vixen. It's time for you to wake up" _Kitsune whispers in her ear. She moves her head as he laughs and kisses her neck .

"_No fair." _She says groggily as he continues kissing her neck, slowly moving towards her face. She opens her eyes as she lets them adjust to the light. She turns her head towards him, just as he is about to kiss her again. He smiles as he says:

"_Finally. I thought you were never going to wake up." _She grins as she leans up and kisses him on the lips. He pulls back after a few minutes and says:

"_You know if we start, we can not stop any time soon." _She sighs and nods her head as she sits up. He stands back up as she stands up and walks to the bathroom. She washes her face and brushes out her hair, then walks back to the bedroom as she finds it empty. She walks out to the living room/ kitchen where he is standing at the table, looking over the map. She smiles as she quietly walks up behind him and he says:

"_If the bandits are where this map indicates then I know where they are. As soon as you are ready, Vixen, we will leave." _She wraps her arms around his waist as she says:

"_You knew I was back here didn't you?" _

"_Yes, otherwise I would have yelled." _He says as he rolls up the map and puts it in his pocket. He turns around as he hands her mask back to her. She takes it as she places it back on and says:

"_I like you better with out the jacket on." _After she gets her mask on she places her right hand on his chest and runs her fingertips across his muscles. After a few seconds he grabs her hand sideways as he runs his thumb over her fingers and says:

"_You wanted this mission. We can fool around afterwards." _She nods her head as he lets go of her hand and she brings it down by her side. They walk out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street. They walk towards the gates as she asks:

"_So, you said you know where the bandits are?" _

"_Yes, if where Lady Hokage's marking is, is correct." _He answers.

"_Anywhere I know?" _she asks.

"_Perhaps." _He says.

"_Sigh...I guess it's time to get serious." _She says as they walk up to the gates. He nods his head as she closes her eyes and clears her head. She opens her eyes as she asks in a non-emotional, flat tone:

"_So, what's the plan?" _

"_It depends on how many there are." _He replies as he starts going over different scenarios in his head. They walk through the gates and he asks:

"_Ready?" _She nods her head and they take off running towards the Land of Tea. **'Lady Tsunade said a group which most likely means more than two. If there are more that five then we will have to take some of them out from a far.' **Kitsune thinks as Vixen asks:

"_You think this will be easy or hard?" _

"_Not sure. Lady Tsunade said they were very skilled. Just don't let your guard down." _He replies as she nods her head. They run in silence until they get on the outskirts of the Land of Tea. (Author's Note: Normally it takes somebody a whole day to get to the Land of Tea, I think, but since they are faster than most people it only takes them a few hours.)

* * *

Well, what do ya'll think? Let me know, please. I'll update ASAP! Thank You all for the reviews you have already sent in. I really apreciate it. I originally thought I was gonna suck at this and ya'll were gonna cuss me out and tell me to stop writting I'm happy now! I'm shutting up!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry!I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I hit a writers block, HARD! I have the internal bruise to prove it! Anyways, so I started revising an old story, then got an idea for another story and started writting it. I'M SORRY! No Flames, p/z!Anyways, here is chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A guy is walking around through the forest. He has brown mid-neck length hair, green eyes, and is wearing a gray shirt, with blue pants and blue sandals. He looks as if he has been traveling for awhile, and hasn't had a good night's rest in forever. He takes another step as a kunai flies in front of his face and he freezes in his tracks. Suddenly seven guys jump down out of the trees and surround him.

"_Lay everything you have out on the ground in front of you, and if it's anything interesting we might consider thinking about letting you live." _A black haired guy says.

"_I have nothing." _The brown haired says.

"_You must have something. Money, clothes, something."_ The black haired guy says again.

"_No, nothing." _The brown haired guy replies. The black hair guy gets pissed as he yells:

"_CHECK ANYWAYS!" _

"_Okay, but I'm telling ya!" _the brown haired man says shrugging his head. Just then shuriken and kunai knives come flying out of the trees around them. The weapons strike five of the guys straight between the eyes as they fall over dead. The reamining suriviors look back at the brown haired guy as he waves and disappears in a puff of smoke.

"_A k-kage bushin." _The black haired guy stutters as Kitsune and Vixen jump down behind them. Kitsune then unsheathes his katana as he places it under the black haired guy's chin, on his neck. He then slits his throat as the guy falls to the ground dead. Vixen places a kunai on the other guy's neck as she slits his throat and he falls beside his friends. Kitsune and Vixen then clean their blades and put them back in their places.

"_I thought these guys were very skilled?" _Vixen asks, mockingly as Kitsune laughs and says:

"_Come on, let's go tell Lady Tsunade." _As they jump back into the trees and start running towards Konoha.

"_The great ninjas of Konoha couldn't even handle it. They think way too highly of themselves." _Vixen says after a while of running in silence.

"_Are you talking about the ninjas or the Hyuugas?" _He asks as he glances at her again.

"_Hyuugas!" _she says as if the name was acid on her tongue. Kitsune laughs as he asks:

"_So, what are you going to do if you run into them?" _

"_Hmm…Good question." _She says as she thinks for a minute.

"_Vixen, we do not need to give ourselves away." _Kitsune says in a soothing voice.

"_Sigh…I know. I guess I can be civil, if I try." _She says not really sounding too convincing.

"_Maybe we should just get paid and l-"_

"_No, it's alright. I can be civil, and I can also avoid if I have to." _She says cutting Kitsune off, suddenly sounding convincing.

"_Alright, we'll stay. But only for a few more days." _He says as she nods her head, smiling.

"_So, I take it you're no longer in your serious mode?" _he ask a little while later.

"_Definitely. I left that awhile ago." _She says nodding her head again.

"_I like you better in your playful mood."_ He says.

"_Ha-I like me when I'm in this mood." _She says as he laughs and says:

"_You really have changed in three years." _

"_I had a pretty good teacher. Look at how much you've changed." _She says.

"_Mine was mostly personality. I already knew a lot of the fighting stuff." _He says.

"_So you told me." _she says remembering, smiling a little. She then remembers what he said right before they left as she speeds up and passes him saying:

"_Come on, slow poke!" _

"_Wait till I catch up to you." _he says as she smiles and he begins chasing her.

* * *

Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them are standing on the outskirts of Konoha, overlooking the village. One of them looks like a shark/human hybrid, holding a sword on his shoulder while the other looks like a Venus Fly Trap with a head sticking up in the middle, with one side white and the other black.

"_Hey, Kisame, are you sure he's in there?" _the black half asks.

"_Positive." _He answers nodding his head, still looking at the village.

"_But I thought Pein and Konan killed him?"_ the white half asks.

"_No, Zetsu. He's just been in hiding." _Kisame says.

"_How are we going to find him, then?" _the White Zetsu asks.

"_His friends will know. Find them and we will find our answer. Come on, let's go." _Kisame says as he disappears, Zetsu following.

* * *

"_Sigh…I'm so bored!" _Ino says to Chouji as they walk down a street.

"_You're always bored." _She hears as she looks up and sees Shikamaru along with Shikaku, Chouza, and Inochi. She just narrows her eyes as she says:

"_It's not my fault, you know." _

"_Oh really, then whose fault is it?" _he asks as she opens her mouth to reply and hears:

"_Where is he?" _they immediately look to their right and see Kisame standing there.

"_What are you doing in the village?" _Shikamaru asks as they all turn getting in a fighting stance.

"_I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto. Now where is he?" _he asks.

"_He's…gone." _Ino says as he tightens his grip on his sword.

"_Don't lie!" _He warns as Chouji says:

"_He…died a few years ago." _As he looks towards the ground and flinches at the d-word.

"_How did you get in the village?" _Inochi asks as Kisame grins and says:

"_Simple. We used genjustsu." _

"_We?" _Chouza asks.

"_Yes. Zetsu and I. Now where is Uzumaki?" _he demands as Chouji's head snaps back up in disbelief .

"_We told you already. He's dead!" _Shikamaru says.

"_And I told you not to lie." _Kisame says as he swipes his sword at Shikamaru, catching him across the shoulder.

"_SHIKAMARU!" _Chouji yells as Kisame smiles. Shikamaru then disappears in a cloud of smoke as Kisame stiffens up, cursing under his breath.

"_You really shouldn't underestimate me." _They hear Shikamaru say as they look up and see him standing on top of a building behind Kisame.

"_Way to go Shika!" _Ino says pumping her fist up in the air as Chouji grins. Kisame starts laughing as he says:

"_Shadow Possession huh? I've heard about this. ...You said that I shouldn't underestimate you, but perhaps it is you who should not underestimate me!" _as he then disappears from sight.

"_Where did he go?" _Ino asks lowering her hand as she looks around.

"_I don't know, but be on your guard. He's one of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." _Shikamaru says as they nod their heads.

"_Maybe you should take your own advice." _He hears behind him as he turns and sees Kisame swinging his blade at him. **'Shit!' **he thinks as hie eyes get big.

"_SHIKAMARU!" _Ino yells thinking:** 'There's no way he can dodge it!'** as she watches the blade get within inches of his chest. She then sees a fist hit Kisame square on the cheekbone as he goes flying off the building and lands a few feet in front of them. She looks back up to the building and sees a guy dressed all in black as he asks:

"_Are you alright, Shikamaru-kun?" _

"_Yeah, thanks to you."_ he says nodding his head as Kisame stands up rubbing his cheek and cursing under his breath.

"_And just who the hell are you?" _he asks looking up.

"_Kitsune." _He states bluntly as Kisame smiles and says:

"_I've heard of you. But why are you getting involved?" _

"_I was in the neighborhood." _He says shrugging his shoulders.

"_You've just made a huge mistake." _Kisame says as Kitsune jumps down in front of him saying:

"_No, it's you who have made the mistake." _He unsheathes his katana as he spins it around his hand and then grabs it by the hilt, stopping it.

"_Normally, I would fight you no questions asked. But I'm looking for someone and I doubt you know him." _Kisame says.

"_Sorry, but the only way you will get to them, is if you get past me." _Kitsune says.

"_No problem." _Kisame says smiling as he disappears. Kitsune listens for a few seconds as he sighs and shakes his head. Shikamaru jumps down beside Ino as she looks at him and asks:

"_What is he doing?" _Shikamaru looks at her as he shrugs his shoulders. When they look forwards they notice Kitsune a few inches in front of them, with is sword above his head as Kisame's sword strikes it.

"_Stop trying to be a smart-ass." _Kitsune says as he pushes him backwards, Kisame landing a few feet away saying:

"_You're pretty good. How did you figure out where I was going to strike?" _

"_I heard your cloak rustling." _Kitsune says as he brings his katana back down to his chest.

"_My robe, huh? You must have some pretty good hearing." _Kisame says.

"_You have no idea." _Kitsune says

"_Hmm…Alright. I'll ask you. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" _Kisame asks.

"_I don't know." _Kitsune says shrugging his shoulders.

"_Do you even know who that is?" _Kisame asks.

"_Nope. Can't say I do." _Kitsune says shaking his head.

"_Then why are you fighting me?" _Kisame asks confused.

"_Haven't we already been over this once? I was in the neighborhood and heard about this ugly-ass shark guy and had to come see it for myself." _Kitsune says as Ino and Chouji laugh behind him. Kisame scowls as he charges at Kitsune saying:

"_You're going to pay for that"_

"_Don't hold back." _"Kitsune says as he jumps forward. They meet in the middle, swords hitting as they push each other back. They land a few feet apart as Kisame does a few hand signs and disappears again. Kitsune stands absolutely still as he listens, grinning and waits. At exactly the right moment he zips around in a full circle as he sees Kisame in front of him, facing away from him. Kitsune then swings his katana at him as it cuts his shoulder and he says:

"_Too slow." _Kisame grins as mist comes out of the wound, surrounding him as it disappears. **'A mist clone? Then where-NO!'**Kitsune thinks as he turns around shouting:

"_Yamanaka-chan, MOVE!" _

"_Wha-AHH!" _she says as Kisame grabs her by the throat and lifts her up, pointing his sword towards her while saying:

"_Now, where is he? And don't lie or I'll run my blade right through her." _

"_He's dead! He's been dead for six years! Honest!" _Chouji says.

"_LIES!" _Kisame yells as he places the blade against her arm and blue shark-skin comes out from between the wrappings. Ino cringes in pain as it cuts her and blood runs down her arm.

"_In about two minutes she will have only one arm, unless you tell me where-"_

"_STOP!" _Kitsune yells cutting him off as Kisame looks at him and says:

"_Don't interfere." _

"_I thought you wanted to know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" _Kitsune asks as Kisame removes the sword from her arm, asking:

"_And I thought you didn't know?"_

"_I lied." _Kitsune says glaring at him.

"_Where is he?" _Kisame asks.

"_Right here." _Kitsune says as he unbuttons his jacket and slips the hood over his head as all of them stare in shock.

"_Well, what do you know. I knew you were in hiding, but I didn't expect this. The great assassin Kitsune is none other than the demon brat himself!" _Kisame boasts.

"_Nar…u…to?" _Ino says, his hand cutting off her air supply.

"_Now. .DOWN!" _Kitsune says icly.

"_Very well." _Kisame says smiling as he opens his hand and she begins falling. Kitsune resheathes his katana as he zips over to Ino and catches her just before she hits the ground, bridal style. He then kicks Kisame in the chest as he goes flying backwards, coughing pretty bad. He drops Ino's legs as she places them on the ground and stands on her own. He then gently grabs her arm as he looks at her injury asking:

"_Are you alright?" _she just stares at him as she nods her head.

"_Ino? Are you okay?" _Inochi asks as the others run up as she nods her head.

"_Why?" _she asks as Kitsune looks at her.

"_Sigh…I'll explain later. Right now you need to go get that looked at." _He says nodding his head towards her arm.

"_I thought, We all thought-"_

"_I know what you thought. And I'm sorry, but not is not the time to explain. Later. I promise." _He says cutting her off as Kisame straightens up and says:

"_Oh Demon Vessel! I'm waiting!" _

"_Get going."_ Kitsune says as he turns around and walks towards Kisame.

"_You'd better be careful. You owe me an explanation." _Ino says as Kitsune smiles and says:

"_Don't worry so much. You've seen me fight a little." _

"_That's not going to work against him." _Ino says matter of factly.

"_Heh …I wasn't exaggerating about that list, you know." _He says as shock covers all of their faces.

"_What are you waiting for? Get going already. I'll be fine." _He says as he stops a few feet away from Kisame.

"_So, Kyubi Vessel, are you ready to die?" _Kisame asks as Kitsune replies:

"_Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." _Inoichi places his arms around his daughters shoulders as he directs her towards the hospital and they walk off.

* * *

So, what do you think? It's a little short, but the next chapter has a lot of fighting in it, so...I need your guys opinion on something. I have an idea about a sequel for this story and I'd like to know whether or not I should write it out. I'll give you guys a sneak peak:

Neji is walking through the streets of Konoha with Shikamaru as he thinks: **'How in the world did I get suckered into becoming a proctor for the Chunnin Exams? Oh, well. I'm in it now, and might as well get use to it.' **he looks up as he sees Ibiki and Anko walking towards the Hokage Tower as Shikamaru nods at them.

_"Shikamaru. Neji."_ Ibiki says as they walk up.

_"Ibiki-san. Anko-chan." _Neji says nodding his head, not really wanting to go up those steps.

_"Good morning." _Iruka says as he walks up and Anko asks:

_"Hi Iruka, how ya doin?" _

_"Pretty good." _Iruka says smiling as Anko nods her head. Neji opens his mouth to greet his ols Academy Teacher as somepne shout out:

_"UNCLE NEJI!" _Neji quickly turns around as he sees a little girl standing there. She has shoulder length bluish-black hair and eyes as blue as the sky. She is wearing a white dress with blue sandals and has the sides of her hair pulled up in a white ribbon. He notices her skin is pale as he asks:

_"What did you call me?" _she smiles as she reapeats:

_"Uncle Neji!"_ he gets a confused look on his face as he hears:

_"Akiru, you sillly thing. I told you he doesn't know who you are."_ she turns around as she says:

_"Sorry mommy." _pouting a little as the woman smiles and opens her arms saying:

_"It's all right. I'm not getting on to you."_ Akiru runs to her as she picks her up and places her on her hip. Neji then recognizes who the woman is as he says:

_"Vixen? MOMMY?" _

So here's the question. Should I turn it into a sequel or just trash it? This isn't the last chapter of this story, but I sort of need to know for the end of it. So p/z review and let me know! By the way you'll be happy to know that I am almost through with the next chapter, so... (I probably just jinxed myself!) Rememeber that this is only a rough draft!


	5. Chapter 5

Sup people. Here is chapter five. Shoutout:

Captain Labs: The reason he did that is he doesn't want his friends, or innocent people, to get hurt because of him. Even though Ino was the one always yelling at him for acting stupid, she is still his friend. It's kind of like why he wanted to fight Pien and them alone. Kisame came for him, and only him. I hope that makes any sense at all and clears things up. And about Hinata...you are about to find out.

Anyways, thanks for the opinions, I'm still not sure on whether or not I will make it into a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_Sigh…what time was Ino supposed to meet us again?" _Kiba asks, complaining.

"_You know Ino. She likes to make an entrance. She'll show up when she thinks she is last." _Tenten says.

"_I wish she would hurry up!" _Neji says grumpily.

"_Well, maybe they know something." _Shino says pointing towards Ibiki, Anko, and Iruka. Tenten looks up and says:

"_Might as well." _Shrugging her shoulders as they start walking towards them.

"_Um, excuse me, but have you guys perhaps seen Ino or Shikamaru?" _Tenten asks as she walks up to them. They stop walking as Iruka says:

"_Shikamaru was with us, but he left with Shikaku a while ago. I haven't seen Ino." _

"_Sigh…great!" _Kiba says looking up at the sky.

"_Thanks Iruka-sensei." _Tenten says

"_Sorry we couldn't help." _Anko says.

"_It's not your fault. I guess we'll just have to-"_

"_Don't you dare say wait! I am not waiting for her any longer!"_ Neji says cutting Tenten off as the three proctors glance at each other.

"_Wait a minute Neji!"_ Tenten says grabbing his sleeve as he snatches away and yells:

"_I'VE BEEN WAITING! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!" _

"_Then why don't you just go find her?"_

"_I am not about to go running around the village looking-"_

"_I meant Hinata! That is why you are so upset, right?" _Shino says as Neji cuts him a look then sighs and hangs his head saying:

"_I hate it when you're right! …But if I leave the village without permission, then I'll be a Missing Nin." _Neji says.

"_Then get permission." _Kiba says as Neji looks up at him.

"_Lady Hokage would never go along with it."_ Neji says as Tenten smiles and asks:

"_How do you know? Has you're byakugun suddenly acquired the ability to see the future?" _

"_No! I just know from past experience." _Neji says.

"_That's it!" _Tenten says as she grabs him by his arm.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Neji asks as she begins to drag him off.

"_I'm taking you to see Lady Hokage. I won't sit around and watch you mope any longer!" _Tenten says.

"_Did you not hear what I just said?" _He asks surprised.

"_I heard it, but I'm not listening to you!" _Tenten says as Anko says:

"_You might as just well go with her." _Neji opens his mouth to respond as Akamaru jumps in front of them, his back arched with hair standing up as he shows his teeth and starts growling.

"_What the-KIBA!" _Tenten yells she jumping back, bumping into Neji as Kiba walks up beside him and sniffs the air.

"_Yeah, I smell him." _Kiba whispers looking around as Anko asks:

"_What's the hell is wrong with the dog?" _

"_We have company." _Kiba states plainly as he pulls out a kunai.

"_So?" _Tenten asks confused.

"_They don't smell familiar."_ He says as Shino walks up beside him and Tenten asks:

"_Is it possible it's a traveler?"_

"_That's impossible. I haven't seen a traveler here in a few years. …Do you know how many?"_ Shino says.

"_One." _Kiba says as they hear:

"_Very observant." _They all look to the right as they see Zetsu walk out of an alleyway.

"_Who the hell are you?" _Kiba asks as Akamaru barks at him.

"_Name's Zetsu." _Black Zetsu says.

"_Now where is he?" _White Zetsu asks.

"_What the-You're split in two?" _Kiba asks baffled.

"_He's Akatsuki. That should be enough explanation." _Shino says as Neji asks:

"_Who is 'he'? _

"_Uzumaki Naruto." _White Zetsu says.

"_Where is he?" _Black Zetsu repeats.

"_He's dead." _Neji says.

"_Wrong." _White Zetsu says.

"_Try again." _Black Zetsu says as Tenten looks shocked and asks:

"_How can it be wrong? He's been dead for six years. He died fighting your boss!" _as hatred spreads through her.

"_If you do not start telling the truth…" _White Zetsu starts.

"…_you will get hurt!" _Black Zetsu finishes.

"_We're telling you the truth!" _Kiba snaps as Akamaru barks in agreement.

"_Sigh…If you insist!" _White Zetsu says as he charges towards Kiba. Anko starts making hand signs as a kunai flies out and sticks in the ground right in front of Zetsu. He stops and immediately looks around as he sees a girl dressed in all black sitting on top of a building, with her legs hung over the side, crossed and her hands on her knee.

"_And who are you?" _White Zetsu asks.

"_Vixen." _She says placing her hands beside her, on the building.

"_Ewww. A hired assassin." _Black Zetsu says smiling.

"_We have no interest in you." _White Zetsu states as Black Zetsu says:

"_What do you mean 'we'? I have interest." _

"_Remember why we are here!" _White Zetsu warns as Black Zetsu says:

"_Yeah, yeah…Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Uzumaki Naruto is?" _

"_Can't say I do." _Vixen says as she slides forward and jumps off the roof, landing softly, and soundless on the ground below, in front of the others.

"_Then why interfere?" _White Zetsu asks as she shrugs her shoulders and says:

"_Why not?" _

"_I like her." _Black Zetsu says smiling as she says:

"_Sorry, I'm already taken."_

"_Yes, I remember. You are married to Kitsune. __Hmm…that's too bad." _Black Zetsu says.

"_ENOUGH OF THIS! If you do not move out of our way we will kill you." _White Zetsu says impatiently.

"_I figured as much." _She says calmly.

"_So, are you moving or not?" _Black Zetzu asks. She crosses her arms over her chest as she leans on her right leg asking:

"_What do you think?" _

"_Very well then." _White Zetsu says as they/he charges at her. White Zetsu pulls out a kunai and swipes it at her as she rolls her eyes easily dodging it. Black Zetsu swings at her with his fist as she raises her arm up and blocks it saying:

"_Oh come on. You're Akatsuki for Pete's sake!" _White Zetsu stabs at her as jumps up and lands on his arm sideways saying:

"_You've got to be kidding." _She kicks him in the face as she flips sideways, off of his arm and he goes flying backwards. She lands on her right hand as she spins and jumps onto her feet, facing Zetsu.

"_Alright." _Zetsu says standing up as they/he charges again throwing punches and swiping kunai faster than before. Vixen just dodges and blocks as the attacks get faster and faster. She draws a kunai as she hits White Zetsu's kunai, stopping it and grabs Black Zetus's fist. She then kicks him in the stomach as they/he goes flying backwards again.

"_Sigh…Finally! We're getting somewhere. At least this time I had to use both hands and kunai." _Vixen says smiling. The others just look with amazement as they hear a crack and see her mask fall to pieces on the ground.

"_Hinata?" _Neji says shocked as he sees her face. She narrows her eyes as she looks up at Zetsu and says:

"_YOU ASSHOLE! I liked that mask! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a mask like that? __Now your shared, multicolored ass is going to get kicked." _as Kiba's and Akamaru's mouths fly open. A few seconds later Akamaru whines and places his paw over his snout, pushing it closer to the ground.

"_She's…changed." _Tenten says not sure of what to say as Neji smirks. Kiba shakes his head as she smiles and yells:

"_KICK SOME ASS HI-uh VIXEN!" _as Akamaru barks in agreement taking his paw off his snout.

"_Oh why not. SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!" _Tenten yells as Shino asks:

"_You two have completely lost your minds, haven't you?" _secretly smiling (Talk about Hell freezing over!)

"_Aww, come on Shino! If you can't beat us, join us." _Kibs says elbowing his old teammate.

"_No thank you." _Shino says as Kiba and Tenten look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"_Heh…You seem to have acquired some fans." _Black Zetsu says as Vixen shrugs her shoulders saying:

"_Perhaps. But I guess that means pretty smart, huh?" _

"_Stop playing around already!" _White Zetsu snaps

"_Sigh…I guess Whitey is right. It's time to get serious." _Vixen says as she closes her eyes and her face turns cold and expressionless.

"_What's she doing?" _Tenten asks as Shino says:

"_Weren't you listening? She's getting serious." _

"_Serious? She's been serious before, but I've never seen her look like this!" _Kiba says.

"_This is probably how she is able to kill people." _Anko adds.

"_Huh?" _Tenten asks confused.

"_It's like she has two different personalities. She switches between them depending on the situation." _Iruka says as he begins to understand.

"_Exactly. Right now she's switching to the serious one." _Shino says.

"_Wonder what she'll do?" _Tenten says aloud as Black Zetsu sighs and says:

"_I'm getting impatient here!"_ they/he then charges at her and kicks at her head as she blocks it with her arm. She then twists her wrist around as she grabs Whitey's ankle and spins around. She lets go of the ankle as Zetsu goes crashing into a tree. She then opens her eyes as she says:

"_If you underestimate me again it will lead to your death sooner." _Kiba gulps as her expressionless tone sends shivers down his spine.

"_Are you insinuating that I am going to die here?" _White Zetsu asks standing up as Vixen says:

"_Yes." _

"_I see. Then I guess it's my turn to get serious." _Black Zetsu says as the Black and White hands start forming hand signs and disappears.

"_So you're going to force me to use IT huh? Sigh…Byakugun!" _Vixen says activating her blood line limit as she looks around. She jumps up into the air as Zetsu appears below her, coming out of the ground where she was standing. She just kicks at his face again as Zetsu closes the Venus Fly Trap-looking thing around his/their head on her ankle. Smoke surrounds Vixen as she turns into a log, with a paper bomb attached to it as it explodes.

"_Substitution?" _Tenten whispers as Zetsu says:

"_Stupid bitch!" _He/they start looking around as Vixen yells:

"_Ninja Art: Forbidden Technique: Summer Breeze!" _Kiba nearly falls over as he stutters:

"_F-F-Forbidden Technique?" _not believing what he just heard. White Zetsu starts laughing as Black Zetsu asks:

"_Summer Breeze! What kind of technique is that?"_ The wind starts picking up as it swirls around him/them and a cut appears on Black Zetsu's cheek.

"_No way!" _Tenten says going a little white in the face as Zetsu's entire body is riddled with cuts, shallow and deep alike.

"_What the hell was that?" _Black Zetsu exclaims his breathing starting to become labored.

"_Never judge a justsu by its name." _Vixen says her voice echoing around them.

"_Where did you go?" _White Zetsu asks aloud looking around.

"_I'm not going to make it easy on you. But I will give you a hint…" _she says her voice echoing again.

"_Turn around" _she says few seconds later as Zetsu looks over his left shoulder and sees her standing right behind him/them. She hits him in both shoulders as she kicks him in the back. He stumbles forward as he turns around and tries to make hand signs, but finds his arms not responding.

'_What the-What did you do to us?" _White Zetsu asks.

"_I hit the pressure points in both of your arms, making them useless." _Vixen says as Black Zetsu yells:

"_YOU LITTLE BI-"_

"_I don't appreciate you calling me names. Especially that one!" _she says sternly as she throws shuriken at Zetsu as he/them jump out of the way.

"_I may not be able to use my arms at the moment, but I can still dodge." _White Zetsu says landing a few feet to the right as he feels his muscles become tense and stiff.

"_Now what?" _Black Zetsu mumbles as Vixen grins a little and says:

"_A trap, of course. One you fell for effortlessly." _

"_What kind of trap?" _White Zetsu asks.

"_It slowly paralyzes every muscle in your body until you eventually die. Fortunately for you, I don't like to leave people to suffer." _She says as she takes out another kunai and takes a few steps towards him. She disappears in mid-step, reappearing behind him as she places the kunai on Zetsu's neck saying:

"_It's been fun, but I told you that you would die here." _She runs the blade over his throat as he bleeds out and collapses to the ground. She steps over his body as the trap disperses and she wipes the blood off her kunai. She starts walking towards them as she disappears again.

"_Where did she go?" _Kiba asks coming out his state of shock.

"_Why don't you turn around and see?" _Vixen says as Kiba jumps and looks over his right shoulder to see her standing right behind him.

"_I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it." _She says smiling as she laughs. Tenten busts out laughing as Kiba smirks a little saying:

"_Nice to see you're in a…better mood." _Picking his words wisely.

"_Kitsune calls it my playful mood. I like it better than my serious one. Speaking of which, I need to go find my husband. You want to come?" _she asks as Tenten says:

"_Sure. Okay." _

"_And you guys?" _Vixen asks looking at Anko, Ibiki, and Iruka.

"_After this kind of day. Hell yeah I want ot see what else could go happen." _Anko says just as Ibiki opens his mouth to reply.

"_Alright, let's go." _Vixen says as Kiba asks:

"_So, where are we going to look first?" _She gives him a 'what are you talking about' look as she grins and points upwards.

"_Huh? What are talk-Where'd she go?" _Kiba ask as he looks up to where she was pointing, then looks back down and finds her gone.

"_Yohoo, over here." _Vixen says standing on top of the nearest building as they look up at her.

"_If you want to come with me, you have to keep up." _Vixen says as Kiba looks at Tenten who just shrugs her shoulders while shaking her head thinking: **'Don't ask me.'**

"_Come on, already." _Vixen says as she places her left fist on her hip. They jump up on the roof as she smiles and turns around. She then starts scanning around her looking for any sign as she sees a cloud of fog ahead of her.

"_There." _She says as she takes off running with the others right behind her. **'Naruto-kun, please be alright.' **she thinks.

* * *

Kitsune and Kisame are standing opposite of each other, holding their swords. Kitsune is holding his katana in his right hand, out in front of him at a left angle. Kisame is holding his sword in his left hand, out in front of him at an angle opposite of Kitsune's .

"_You're pretty good. Almost as good as me." _Kisame says his breathing becoming labored.

"_I should be. I was taught by another swordsman." _Kitsune says his breathing even.

"_Heh. That don't mean anything to me unless they're of the Mist." _Kisame says smirking.

"_Well then it should mean everything to you, because my teacher was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, like yourself." _Kitsune says as Kisame's eyes get big.

"_That's impossible." _Kisame says.

"_Not really. I had to prove myself, of course. But after I kicked his ass he taught me how to fight with a sword or katana in my case." _Ktsune says as Chouji says:

"_Dang! One of the Seven Swordsmen!" _Kisame scowls as he does a few hand signs and fog surrounds them. Kitsune just closes his eyes as he listens and hears a rustling sound coming towards him. He turns around, with his katana held up at his face meeting Kisame's sword as he disappears back into the fog. **'Enough holding back. I need to end this as soon as possible.' **Kitsune thinks as he raises his katana above his head again blocking Kisame's sword.** 'Fog is pretty much low lying clouds which are mostly made of water. So all I need is some fire to evaporate the water. Easy enough.' **Kitsune thinks again as Vixen, followed by Tenten, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, Ibiki, Anko and Iruka jump down beside the others. Chouji looks over at them, then looks back towards Kitsune as he snaps his head back around saying:

"_Hinata!?" _

"_Hi Chouji-kun. What's going on?" _Vixen asks looking towards fog.

"_Um, where's Kitsune?" _Tenten asks.

"_He's inside the fog fighting Kisame." _Shiakamaru says as Kiba asks:

"_Kisame's here, too?" _Chouji nods his head as he looks back towards the fog. The fog then starts glowing red as fire leaps out of the middle as the fog disappears, revealing an untouched Kitsune with his eyes closed and his left hand making a sign.

"_N-NARUTO!?" _Neji exclaims as Kiba says:

"_B-But this is impossible!" _

"_Complicated, but not impossible." _Vixen says her eyes fixed on her husband as Tenten says:

"_I thought-"_

"_I know. I thought that, too for a while. Shhh…they are about to fight again." _Vixen says as Kisame appears a few feet away from Kitsune, his clothes singed and black on his face. He starts charging towards Kitsune as he shouts:

"_YOU LITTLE BRAT! I OUGHT TO-"_ Kitsune opens his eyes as he does a few more hand signs and says:

"_Demon Art: Hell's Execution!" _Kisame is about a foot away when shackles attached to the ground appear on his wrists and ankles , stopping his charge. Kisame snatches his right hand a few times as he says:

"_What the-" _Ten different sharp-ass, red and gold swords come out of the ground and impale Kisame as he slumps forward dead. The swords then ignite into black flames as Kisame's body disintegrate and everything disappears, including his body, leaving only a burnt place on the ground.

"_D-Demon Art?" _Kiba stutters being afraid of Naruto for the first time in his life.

"_Why not? He's got one in him, so why shouldn't he be able to use it to defend himself?" _Vixen asks as Kiba says:

"_I've never thought of it that way." _

"_You're not the only one." _She mumbles as Kitsune resheathes his katana and he turns, walking back towards the others. Vixen grins as she crosses her arms across her chest and says:

"_Show off!" _

"_How exactly am I a show off?" _Kitsune asks grinning.

"_Demon Art: Hell's Execution! Then calmly saunters off towards the awaiting crowd." _Vixen says as Kiba whispers:

"_Wasn't she just taking up for him?" _to Tenten as she just stares forward as Kitsune laughs a little saying:

"_I see. And I'm sure you didn't show off any." _He stops about arms-length from her as she jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and looping her arms around his neck as he grabs her by the waist.

"_I already know I'm a show off, thank you!" _She says playfully narrowing her eyes as everyone's eyes bug out and many jaws fly open.

"_What have you done to her?" _Neji asks suddenly as Kitsune and Vixen look at him.

"_Nothing. She did this on her own." _Kitsune says as Kiba asks:

"_Huh?" _Vixen unwraps her legs as she stands up placing her hands on his chest saying:

"_I don't want to look like a Hyuuga anymore and I definitely don't want to act…cute." _She glances back towards Kitsune on the last word.

"_Cute?" _Neji asks confused as Vixen looks towards him saying:

"_He thought it was cute when I stuttered and blushed every time I got near him. I just thought it was the most aggravating thing!" _

"_Cute?" _Kiba repeats looking at Kitsune.

"_I've always liked her and it was cute, especially when you got really red when I touched you." _Kitsune says smiling as Vixen again narrows her eyes at him.

"_What about Sakura?" _Shino asks remembering him always asking her out as Vixen looks at him saying:

"_He's a good actor. Too, good if you ask me." _

"_Actor?" _Neji asks.

"_He was nowhere near as dumb or weak as you guys thought! It was all an act. He was holding back, I guess." _Vixen says as Tenten's eyes get wide and Anko asks:

"_How much exactly was he holding back?" _

"_HA-A lot! He already knew how to do Gen-justsu, Tai-justsu, shuriken and kunai fighting, along with Chakra Manipulation when he eight. Not to mention forbidden techniques, and battleground strategies by nine." _Vixen says proudly as Kiba's mouth flies open again, exclaiming:

"_How?" _after a few seconds.

"_When I was seven I was being chased and took refuge in an old library. Since there was no way I was going to be able to make it home for awhile, I started reading through some of the scrolls. After that day I started going there every night, until I had read every scroll in there." _Kitsune says shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"_Why? Why didn't you ever come back? It's been six years!" _Tenten asks breaking her silence as Vixen says:

"_Do you really-Huh?" _as Kitsune places his index finger on her lips saying:

"_I promised Ino the first explanation. You are all welcomed to hear it with her, but I will tell her first." _Vixen grabs his hand, gently pulling his finger off her lips as she says:

"_Okay Naruto. I won't say anything." _

"_Thank you." _he says grabbing her fingertips as he pulls her hand up and kisses it softly as she smiles. He releases her hand as he reaches behind his head and pulls his hood back over his head.

"_What are you doing?" _Tenten asks.

"_There are some people I'd rather not share my identity with." _He says as he re-buttons his jacket around his neck and she nods her head. Vixen places her arm around his waist saying:

"_Come on. Let's go find Ino-chan." _As he nods his head and drapes his arm behind her neck, over her left shoulder.

"_Coming or staying?" _Kitsune asks looking at them.

"_Umm…coming, I guess." _Kiba says as Ibiki says:

"_Going!"_he then walks off in his own direction, before Anko could stop him.

"_Yeah, I've got to go, too." _Anko says walking in another direction as Iruka says:

"_Sorry, Na-Kitsune. Maybe next time. I'm glad to see you're okay though." _Kistune nods his head and he walks off.

"_I've had too much for one day._ _We'll see you guys later." _Shikaku says as he and Chouza walk off and Vixen nods her head saying:

"_See ya."_ They walk off as Vixen asks:

_"So, where is Ino?" _

"_Sigh…the hospital most likely." _Kitsune says.

"_I thought she had the day off." _Kiba says as Vixen asks:

"_What happened?" _

"_That son of a-Kisame tried using her as leverage. He cut her with that damned sword of his." _Kitsune says getting a little mad as shock crosses Kiba's, Tenten's, and Neji's faces.

"_Is she alright?" _Vixen asks.

"_Thankfully it wasn't very deep, so I doubt it nicked an artery. But that doesn't mean it won't leave a scar." _Kitsune says.

"_Ino-chan's always been fashionably gifted. She'll figure out a way to cover it and still look fabulous. Hey..." _Vixen says as she pulls on his hood a little and he looks at her.

"_It's not your fault." _She says with a little concerned. He exhales as he rubs her cheek with his fingers saying:

"_A woman as beautiful as you shouldn't be worrying so much…I learned a long time ago that blaming my self will only hurt me." _

"_Sigh…stupid Akatsuki! They cut our time in half, maybe less!" _she grumbles as Kitsune laughs and Kiba asks:

"_Your time for what?" _thinking: **'They can't leave now! We just found out!' **Vixen just smiles as Kitsune says:

"_Vixen." _Kind of in a gentle warning. She just lifts her shoulders with her hands put together as she says:

"_I wasn't going to reply. Honest!"_

"_Why not? It was just a question."_ Neji says as she looks over her shoulder and says:

"_It's not the question. It's the answer to the question." _

"_Huh?" _Tenten says as Vixen winks. They begin blushing as they understand her meaning. Kitsune sighs as she shakes his head and Vixen looks up at him saying:

"_What? I didn't tell them. I just gave them a hint." _

"_Like that's any better." _He says as she smiles.

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm not sure if Zetsu would be considered a he or they so I used both. By the way, could any of you tell me if Tonton is a girl or boy? i want to say Tonton's a boy who gets dressed up as a girl, but i'm not really sure. Atleast I think he get's dressed up! GOD i need to do some reviewing! Sorry, but my satellite was cut off and now i can't watch it, although I've already read all the manga. Anyways, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I know. I'm losing my reputation for updating fast, but at least it's not taking me months to update. No offense to anyone! Anyways, I'm at another writer's block right now, not to mention I have to prepare for the Graduation Exams, the Writing Exam, the ACT and I'm sick! So please, cut me some slack! These next few weeks are going to be HECKtic for me, actually, more like HELLtic! (Sorry, bad joke!) Anywho, here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ino is sitting on a bed in the hospital with Inoichi, Sakura and Lee standing by the bed watching Lady Tsunade carefully place wrappings around Ino's arm and Shizune standing behind her holding Tonton.

"_I see you managed to heal it. But you were smart to have me look at it." _Lady Tsunade says as she places the final wrapping over it and Ino nods her head.

"_How did this happen again?" _Shizune asks.

"_Kisame and Zetsu somehow managed to get in the village. They were looking for Naruto, but Kitsune showed up and started fighting Kisame. Vixen wasn't with him, so I'm guessing she was fighting Zetsu." _Ino says bluntly, placing her hand on her wound.

"_Could you give a worse description!?" _Sakura asks sarcastically.

"_My arm was nearly severed in two and it hurts like hell! So, excuse me if I don't feel like going into detail!_" Ino says as they hear:

"_There's no way I would have let that happen." _She looks towards the door and sees Kitsune as he walks over towards her. Ino watches his every move, not noticing Vixen, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji walk in behind him.

" _Hinata!?" _Lee exclaims as he sees her.

"_Hi, Lee-kun!" _Vixen says smiling as she walks over beside her husband standing in front of the bed.

"_How's your arm?" _Kitsune asks nodding towards her arm. Ino just nods her head as he asks:

"_Pain isn't, too bad then?" _as she nods her again as Kitsune laughs a little.

"_Hello, he's married. What's wrong with you?" _Sakura asks as Kitsune says:

"_I think the shock finally sunk in." _

"_Shock? Over what?" _Lady Tsunade asks, confused.

"_I'll tell you, if you promise to remain calm and not faint or pass out." _Kitsune says.

"_Just tell us already!" _Lady Tsunade demands as he glances over towards Vixen who just shrugs her shoulders.

"_Just keep that in mind please." _He says as he unbuttons his jacket and slides his hood over his head. Shock takes over their faces, except Ino's, as Sakura sits down on the side of the bed mumbling:

"_No passing out…No passing out…" _over and over again. Tonton oinks as she jumps out of Shizune's arms and lands on the bed walking towards Kitsune:

"_Tonton, my old friend how have you been?" _Kitsune says as Tonton starts oinking at him again and Kitsune grins, saying:

"_You know. I still have no idea what you are saying. But I have a feeling that you are fussing me out." _Lady Tsunade breaks the silence as she says:

"_Naruto…you little BRAT!" _he looks up as he says:

"_Maybe I should have added no hitting to that list. …Now, wait just a minute, Lady Tsunade. I can explain, just calm down." _He raises his hands out in front of him as he starts backing up, visions of when he was thirteen flood his mind.

"_Six years…you've been gone. I thought you had gotten killed. And now you show up, after SIX YEARS, acting as if nothing has happened. Do you have any idea how worried I was? What I've put myself through? What I'm about to do to you!" _Lady Tsunade says as he backs up against the wall, hands still raised in front of him.

"_Lady Tsunade, if you give me a minute I can-"_Kitsune says as Lady Tsunade says:

"_A minute? Technically I've given you SIX YEARS!" _exaggerating the last two words, cutting him off.

"_Umm… Lady Tsunade, perhaps we-"_

"_Shizune, unless you want some of this, I suggest you stay out of it…Now, where the HELL have you been?"_ Shizune clamps her mouth shut as the others watch.

"_Every where. I've been traveling around, from village to village and town to town." _He says calmly as she crosses her arms and asks:

"_And what the hell happened in the clearing, SIX YEARS AGO!" _not letting him forget how long it was.

"_I was in sage mode and knew I needed to end the fight pretty quick. So, I used the Rasen-Shuriken and applied Kyuubi's chakra to it. Unfortunately, it backfired and sent me flying into the surrounding forest, stopping only when my back plowed into a tree. When my broken ribs started realigning the combination of pain and low chakra level made me pass out. When I woke up a few days later I was in the Rainfall Village. Apparently, a traveler had come upon me and decided to take me back to his house. When I had fully recovered he taught me some things. After that I started traveling around, learning what I could from other villages." _Kisune says bluntly as Tsunade asks:

"_And why didn't you just come back?" _a little calmer.

"_Sigh…The last thing I heard before I passed out was an ANBU say 'Wonder which monster did this?'"_ he says as anger crosses almost everyone's face and Lady Tsunade says:

"_Sigh…I guess I can understand that. But I'm still pissed off, mind you." _

"_No offense, Lady Tsunade. But I don't believe you do understand." _Vixen says as Lady Tsunade turns towards her and Sakura says:

"_Of course she does, we all do. He's mad at them and can no longer live in the same village as them." _Kitsune scoffs/laughs as he shakes his head saying:

"_Vixen is right, you do not understand." _They all look back at him with shock on their faces as he says:

"_I do not harbor any bad feelings, whether it be resent, hatred, or otherwise, towards anyone in this village."_

"_Wha?" _Tenten asks shocked as Ino asks:

"_Then why?" _

"_It is as I told her. People can only take so much until they become tired of it and find a way out. This is mine." _Kitsune says nodding towards Vixen, as he looks towards Ino.

"_So…do you have any intentions of staying here?" _Sakura asks, a little hopeful now that they found them out they would. But that hope vanishes as Kitsune runs his fingers through his hair and exhales through his mouth, looking down saying:

"_That is one question that I was hoping you wouldn't ask, especially with hope in your voice like that." _He looks back up at Sakura as he says:

"_I'm sorry, Sakura. But I can't live here anymore. While I don't hate anyone, in fact I wish everyone the best, I just…can't put up with it any longer. I do not wish to be treated that way. I am sorry."_

"_No, Naruto. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that." _Sakura says as Tenten asks:

"_So…What happened to your hair?" _

"_Prolonged, and repeated, exposure to Kyuubi's chakra. According to Kenza I was pretty banged up, so I'm guessing that last healing pushed it overboard." _Kitsune says, grinning.

"_Wait a minute! Trained blind folded for a year?" _Lady Tsunade asks sarcastically.

"_It was a lie. My senses were affected by Kyuubi's chakra as well. But if I had told you that, then you would have figured it out and at the time I didn't want that." _Kitsune answers as she nods her head.

"_How exactly did it affect your senses?" _Shizune asks curiously.

"_Well, I can now hear for miles around me, I can see in the dark, I have the smelling of, well a fox, and I think my taste has even improved, but I only use that for eating." _Kitsune says.

"_Smelling of a fox? What does that mean?" _Ino asks confused.

"_Well,…Every person has a distinct fragrance, or scent, that normal human beings can't detect. But, now I, along with the Inuzuka clan, have the ability to." _Kitsune explains as Ino nods her head.

"_So, in other words, you've turned to out to be similar to the person you use to call Dog breath." _Sakura says trying to hold back her laughter.

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I had a reputation I had to uphold." _Kitsune says .

"_HA- That's an understatement. More like one long movie." _Vixen says referring to his acting skills.

"_Vixen." _Kitsune says gently.

"_What? It's true. Sometimes I feel as if the movie is still playing." _Vixen says crossing her arms.

"_I told you, you have nothing to worry about. The act is for others, to protect us." _Kitsune says.

"_Yeah, I know. But I have to tease you about it." _Vixen says smiling as Sakura asks:

"_Act?" _

"_You know. Like when he raised his voice when Neji-kun accused him of abandoning me." _Vixen says as shock crosses her face.

"_That was an act?" _Sakura asks.

"_Of course it was. I'm standing right in front of you." _Vixen says.

"_You can control your emotions?" _Tenten asks shocked.

"_Up to a point, yes. That is how I am able to remain calm in certain situations." _Kitsune says as Ino looks towards Vixen and says:

"_I can see why you don't like this. I wouldn't either." _Kitsune just shakes his head and asks:

"_Can I please get off this wall?" _

"_I guess." _Lady Tsunade says as she walks back towards Shizune.

"_Anyways, at least we haven't got to worry about Akatsuki anymore." _Vixen says.

"_I think there's one left. That Tobi guy."_Sakura says.

"_No, he's already taken care of." _Vixen says as Ino asks:

"_You've already killed him?" _

"_He can not be killed, unfortunately." _Kitsune says walking away from the way.

"_What do you mean?" _Chouji asks.

"_Tobi is just an alias. His real name is Uchiha Madara and he's immortal." _Kitsune says as Inoichi says:

"_Uchiha Madara? That's impossible. He was defeated by the First Hokage in the Valley of the End." _

"_No, he was immortal then also and wanted you to think he was killed." _Kitsune says shaking his head, as he walks up beside his wife.

"_If he can't die, then how is he taken care of?" _Lady Tsunade asks.

"_Kitsune beat the hell out of him so he is now unable to fight." _Vixen says proudly.

"_Really?" _Lady Tsunade says looking towards Kitsune as he nods his head saying:

"_Pretty much." _

"_So…When are you guys leaving?" _Ino asks curiously.

"_In a few days." _Vixen says as Lee asks:

"_How many?" _Vixen looks towards Kitsune as he says:

"_Two." _

"_Will you come back?" _Sakura asks as Kitusne says:

"_Do I have a choice?" _

"_Sure you do." _Kiba says as Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Ino and Vixen all say:

"_No, he doesn't!" _at the same time.

"_See. Now we have to come back." _Kitsune says nodding his head towards them. Ino's and Sakura's faces fall a little as they says:

"_Sorry." _

"_Don't worry about it. It's nice to come here every once in a while to see what's happening." _Kitsune says smiling as Ino and Sakura smile, and blush, just a little bit. Vixen grins as she remembers something and asks:

"_Can we go now, please?" _

"_Patience, my wife." _Kitsune says looking at her, grinning as she says:

"_I only have so much, and that was wasted on Zetsu. I'm fresh out." _Ino and Sakura look at her disbelief as she adds:

"_It's nothing against you guys. It's just…something we talked about before we left for the mission. Something personal." _

Ino and Sakura nod thier heasd as Ino says:

_"Oh."_ Kitsune turns towards his wife as he says:

"_Sigh…You are, in the words of Shikamaru, troublesome."_ She narrows her eyes as she sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs. She then turns around and stalks out of the room saying:

"_Good-bye Ino-chan. I'll be back later to see how you are doing." _

"_I think…you made her mad."_Kiba says looking back at him as he grins and shakes his head.

"_Neh. This is her way of getting me to leave, without hurting anyone's feeling. She may have changed a lot of things, but she still cares for others' feelings.…If you'll excuse me, I'll see you guys later." _He says as makes a few hand signs and disappears.

"_Wow. They really have changed." _Sakura says, as they all look at each other.

"_But is it for the better? Or worse?" _Ino asks as Tenten shrugs her shoulders saying:

"_Don't know." _

"_I guess we'll find out." _Lady Tsunade says smiling, glad her knuckle headed little brother is alive. **'But I guess you're not a knucklehead anymore, are you Naruto?' **she thinks as she says:

"_Okay, everybody out! NOW!" _and ushers them out of the room, some backwards.

* * *

Vixen enters the pitch black apartment and walks towards the bedroom to wait for Kitsune to arrive. She walks through the bedroom doorway as it shuts behind her and he walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, whispering:

"_Looks like you got what you wanted." _

"_Don't I always?" _She asks smirking as Kitsune laughs. He brings his left hand up to her neck as he moves her hair to her left shoulder and holds it there. He then bends down a little and gently kisses her neck as electricity shoots up her spine.

"_You know what this is going to lead to." _She says leaning her head back a little.

"_Yes. But I thought it is what you wanted." _He whispers in her ear again.

"_I'm just making sure you know." _She says as he says:

"_I do." _He gently runs his knuckles on his right hand over her cheek and down her neck.

"_Good." _She ask,her voice giving just a little as the hummingbirds come back. She turns around as she looks up at him, and notices his hood still off. He straightens up as she asks:

"_How did you get here before me?" _He places his hand back on her shoulder to where his fingertips are against her skin as he says:

"_I used the transportation justsu."_ She just nods her head as his fingertips gently slide down her arm, and the goose bumps come back once again.

"_Do you need to sit?" _he asks as she shuts her eyes. She stands there for a minute, trying to get her jumbled thoughts together, and failing miserably.

"_Hinata?" _he says as she opens her eyes and looks up at him. He grins his foxy grin as she notices her knees are wobbling and nods her head. He laughs a little as he places his hands back on her waist and walks forward, she backwards. After a few steps she feels the bed hit the bend of her knees as she sits down. She reaches up and places her hands on his chest, under his jacket as she runs her hands up to his shoulder. The coat bunches up as her hands get to his shoulders and she continues pushing it, down his arms, as it falls on the ground. She then runs her hands back up to Kitsune's shoulders as she grabs his shirt. She grins as she leans backwards, laying on the bed, pulling him down on top of her as he places both hands on either side of her head, in a push-up position and both legs on either side of her waist. She pulls him down further, towards her, without resistance as his face stops inches above hers and she whispers:

"_No mission, means no time limit, right?" _He nods his head in conformation as she smiles and kisses him. She let's go of his shirt as she places her hands back on his chest. She runs them down to his stomach, over his muscles, to where his shirt ends. She pushes it up a little as she places her hands under it, feeling his bare skin under her fingers. She pushes the shirt up further, as she runs her hands back towards his chest, feeling his muscles again, this time bare. She grins more as she continues kissing him and pushes his shirt closer to his shoulders. After a few seconds, he leans up a little as she pulls it over his head and his arms. She throws it over her head as he leans back down and kisses her again. He places his left hand on her neck as she places her left hand back on his chest and gingerly runs her fingertips over his muscles, feeling something like electricity surging through them each time her racing heart beats. She gently places her right hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kisses as his left hand runs over her shoulder, and then down her arm. When it gets to her bent elbow, instead of going up her arm, it goes to her side. He runs it down to her waist as he finds the end of her tank top and pushes it up a little. She feels the electricity like feeling intensifies as his hand touches her bare skin, and runs across her stomach. He continues to push the shirt up to her shoulders as she lifts up a little and pulls it off. He tosses it towards his shirt as she places her hand back on his neck and pulls his head back towards hers, kissing him again. He places his hand back on her side as the electricity like feeling comes back and she smiles. She lies back down on the bead, pulling him with her, as he starts kissing her cheek.

"_Do…you…feel that?" _she asks, a little out of breath from her heart racing and kissing him.

"_Feel what?" _he asks as he kisses her on the jaw line and she tries to focus on the question. **'How…do I think…when I'm…seducing.' **She thinks struggling with her thoughts as she remembers her past seductions. After a few seconds, she figures it out as she smiles and her thoughts begin to become un-jumbled.

"_The electricity-like feeling…with each heartbeat." _She says her breath returing to her.

"_No."_ He says, still kissing her neck. After a few seconds he stops as he lifts his head up and looks at her asking:

"_What happened to your inability to form complete and understandable sentences?" _

"_I figured out how I was able to not act foolish when I am seducing you." _she says smiling.

"_I see. How then?" _he asks as he grins and begins kissing her neck again, testing her.

"_If I focus hard enough on a goal, like forming a sentence, then I will forget everything else and accomplish it." _She says smiling, proud that she finally figured it out.

"_Forget everything else, huh?" _he says, as she nods her head. He then kisses her in the bend of the neck as she closes her eyes and her un-jumbled thoughts become jumbled once again.

"_Somethings…I can't…forget." _She says as her voice lowers with each word, until she is whispering.

"_So I see." _He says laughing as she says:

"_Not fair." _He moves his face inches above hers as he whispers:

"_All is fair, in love and war." _

"_I don't…like…Oh, forget it!" _she says giving up as he says:

"_I could quit, if you like." _

"_NO WAY!" _she says quickly as he grins. She places her hands on his shoulders as she says:

"_I actually like feeling this way. It's…exhilarating." _The hair on the back of her neck stands up and goose bumps appear on her side as he runs his fingers along it.

"_Are you sure? You seem to really hate it." _He asks as she closes her eyes again and says:

"_yes." _Her voice giving again as he shakes his head, still grinning. She forces her eyes open again as she looks into his eyes. She leans up to where her lips are brushing his, as she whispers:

"_Please, don't stop." _He places his right hand on her back as the electricity like feeling triples and sends waves up her spine. A small laugh escapes her throat as she runs her left hand up to the back of his neck, then to his head as her fingers make paths through his hair. Her right hand runs back down to his chest, stopping right over his heart as she feels it beating and notices it is racing as fast as hers. She smiles wider as he whispers:

"_What?" _

"_Your heart is racing."_ She whispers, focusing on talking.

"_I told you I had side-effects. I just hide mine better." _He whispers back as he barely kisses her lips. She notices something as she whispers:

"_Let me see your hand." _He gives her a look but sits up on his knees as brings his right hand back in front of her. She leans up as she grabs it with her left hand and places on her breast where her heart is, asking:

"_Do you feel that?"_ he looks down as he remains silent, trying to figure out what she is talking about. After a few seconds he grins as he looks up at her and says:

"_They have the same beat." _She nods her head as she asks:

"_What does that mean?" _

"_That means that we were made for each other. We are meant to be together." _He says as she smiles. She releases his hand as she crashes into him, placing her hands on both sides of his face. He places his left hand behind him to keep from falling off the bed backwards as he laughs and places his right hand in the small of her back. He immediately feels the electricity like feeling surging through his hand each time their hearts beat.

"_I feel the electricity." _He says as she leans back a little.

"_Really? What is it?" _she asks as he shrugs his shoulders and says:

"_I'm not sure. Perhaps our attraction for one another has turned into physical shocking." _He grins as she says:

"_We always have had a strong attraction for each other. And it doesn't hurt, it's more like…a tingling sensation." _She leans closer to him as he asks:

"_So, is this why you like to fool around so much?" _He leans towards her as she nods her head, saying:

"_Yes, but the electricity-like feeling just started." _As she leans closer to him. He runs his fingertips up her back, the electricity following them as she pulls her legs out from under Kitsune and sits on them. Her left hand runs down his chest, only her fingertips touching as he feels the electricity following them as well.

"_I actually like this feeling." _She says as she leans yet closer to him and he nods his head in agreement saying:

"_I can see why." _He leans closer to where their faces are inches away from each other.

"_So, no more complaints about fooling around too much?" _she asks as he says:

"_I never complained, just questioned. But, yes, no more questioning." _She leans closer to him as her lips stop inches in front of his and she says:

"_Good. I'll remember that." _He leans forward as he gently kisses her and the electricity feeling surges between their lips. She laughs again as she places her right hand behind his head and he places his left hand on her neck again, pulling her towards him with his right hand, deepening the kiss.

* * *

I know, I know. This story has a lot of fluff in it. I can't help it. It's what I write best. Don't ask how, cause I'm not even sure why myself. Anyways, they are married, so why shouldn't they! Please review!


	7. Author's Note

Dear Readers/Fans:

No birds, mentally or verbally hexing, flames, or wishing me dead, hurt, sick, ect.! I have an excuse for not updating in a while! I've had that stupid Writing Exam and getting ready for the stupid Graduation Exams, which I am taking in about two weeks! Not to mention that I've hit another writer's block that I just can't overcome. I know how I want the story to end, in fact I have that all planned out. But I just don't know how I'm going to get there. Hmm.....I 'll figure it out...Eventually! Anyways, I am sorry. I've been kicking myself to start typing again, but I just can't type if I don't know what to type! Sigh...I am working on another story, though. I think it's pretty cool. I got the idea from YingYangTwin1's story _Naruto Meets Bleach!_ Only mine's about them crossing over when he is five and then him living with Inoue (Or Orihime, Whichever you perfer! I'm use to the manga.) I know it sounds like every other story, but I think it's coming along pretty good. It is still a work in process. Anyways, I thought I would try and get some of my loyal readers/fans to bear with me for a little while longer. Look at it this way, if I didn't care, then I wouldn't have bothered to type this for you! OH...Wait. There was a review I read a while back that I wanted to reply to, but I can't rememeber if I did or not and I'm not sure who wrote it. but someone asked me something about Naruto/Kitsune being smart but then using small words. Well, anyways, my response is that I can't make a character sound smart, or like a genuis, if I am not that smart. I am sorry, for the condradiction. Also there was one about making Kakashi and Asuma seem alive. Well, you see in my story, Kakashi is alive for two reasons. 1.)I like Kakashi, he's preety funny. and 2.)If I killed Kakashi then my friend echoandkakashi would KILL me! PAINFULLY! So you see, I have to leave him alive. And I didn't mean to confuse you about Auma being alive. He is indeed...dead! Man I hate that! Asuma was cool! T.T!I miss him! sniffle...sniffle. (Great now I'm starting to sound like Gai and Lee! Definetly not good!) Anywho, I'll shut up now and leave you peoples alone. I hope you don't hate me too bad (although I deserve a little bit. Just a little!) See Ya!

~MehaandIruka~


	8. Author's Note 2

Okay, I know I'm making you guys angry. I know I'm kicking myself for being so slow. But now that the stupid tests are over the teachers have decided to give me all this term projects due in April and May. Stuff like MLA style research paper that has to be at least seven pages long (including the title and work-cited page), a Geometry Treasure Hunt, where I have to find twenty-five or thirty different geometric shapes in nature and magazines, a President Critical Analysis project where I have to write four pages on each president, for seven presidents. And I know I have something going to be due in Biology! (I hate being in advanced placement!!!!) Anyways, I'm working on it a little at a time, when ever I get a chance to. But I am working on it and will have the next chapter as soon as I can. Hopefully it won't be too much longer. All I ask is to be a little patient with me. I am sorry that I put this up to give you guys any false hope (if I did), I just felt like I owe you guys a little bit of an explanation. Anyways, give me some time and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a week or two. (I hope!) Thanks for putting up with me! Later!

~MehaandIruka~


	9. Chapter 7

Well, here it is. The final chapter of _Kitsune and Vixen_! I'm sorry for the stupid delay. I have the worst luck. Well, maybe not worst, but definitely some of the worst cases. First, I have stupid tests, then my freaking computer gets a stupid virus!!! I hate those things. Anyways, here it is. And I promise, not author note! I'll shut up now so that you can read it. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"_So, Ino. How's the arm?" _Chouji asks and Ino says:

"_Painful." _Pouting a little. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and says:

"_Man Chouji, you shouldn't have asked her that. Now she'll be complaining all day." _

"_Sorry, Shikamaru." _Chouji says and Ino glares at him saying:

"_I have a right to complain!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. You're arm was nearly cut in two. I've heard the story too many times already." _Shikamaru says.

"_Hi, ya Yamanka-sama …Akamichi-sama… Shikamaru-kun." _Vixen says when she and Kitsune walk up.

"_Hi, Vixen… Kitsune." _Ino says, blushing when she looks at his muscles. **'Get a grip! It's just Naruto!' **she thinks and Chouji says:

"_If you want, you can just call me Chouji." _Kitsune nods his head asking:

"_How are you feeling?" _looking at Ino and she looks at his face, saying:

"_Uh…Fine." _**'Fine? She was just complaining about her arm. Sigh…women.' **Shikamaru thinks and Vixen asks:

"_By the way, Shikamaru-kun. How is your kid?" _

"_You mean kids." _Ino says laughing and Vixen asks:

"_Kids?…How many?" _a little shocked.

"_Two sets of twins, all girls." _Ino says laughing harder and Chouji joins in.

"_Same time? Or different pregnancies?" _Vixen asks trying to hold back her laughter.

"_Different. The first set, Shika and Tikiya are three years old, while the second set, Fuji and Conji are one." _Ino says and Kitsune busts out laughing, his deep voice booming and echoing around them making Vixen's effort's crumble.

"_I'm sorry Shikamaru-kun._ (laughs)_ But, it's just that you always thought women were troublesome, and now_ (laughs)_ you live with five of them. I call that bad karma." _Kitsune says laughing even harder.

"_It's not funny." _Shikamaru says and Kitusune calms himself down saying:

"_Sorry." _Vixen stifles as few laughs looking away from him, trying to calm down and notices Tenten walk by.

"_Hi, Tenten-sama." _Tenten jumps looking towards Vixen and walks towards them.

"_Um, hi everybody." _

"_Is everything alright?" _Kitsune asks noticing the worried look on her face.

"_I'm not really sure." _She says forcing a smile on her face.

"_Do you want to talk about it?" _Vixen asks and Tenten say:

"_I don't know if I should." _

"_Will you get in trouble if you do?" _Chouji asks and Tenten shrugs her shoulders saying:

"_I don't know." _

"_Okay, what's going on? You're acting as if you just saw a crime being committed." _Ino asks.

"_Well, I'm …uh." _Tenten says.

"_You're …what?" _Vixen asks.

"_Umm…I'm __pregnant.__" _Tenten says so low no one can hear her, well almost no one.

"_What?" _Ino asks and Kitsune says:

"_Perhaps you should wait, and tell Kazekage-sama first. Or talk with Temari-chan."_

"_That's a good idea! Thanks N-uh, Kitsune. Bye." _She says and runs off towards Shikamaru's house.

"_What did she say?" _Ino asks and Kitsune shakes his head saying:

"_Sorry, I can't tell you. It's something personal, only she can tell."_

"_If she's going to tell Temari, then we'll hear about it." _Ino says and he shrugs his shoulders.

"_Then all you have to do is wait. But I can not tell you, sorry." _Vixen whispers something and Kitsune looks at her, barely nodding his head making her smile. Their almost silent conversation is unnoticed and Ino says:

"_Shikamaru, you'll probably find out when you get home, so you can tell us." _

"_I'm with him. If it's personal, then I'll let her tell." _Shikamaru says shaking his head.

"_Fine, then I'll just ask her myself." _Ino says walking off towards his house.

"_Great, I'm not going home for awhile." _Shikamaru says and Chouji asks:

"_What are you going to do?" _

"_I'll find something. You can come if you like." _Shikamaru says shrugging his shoulders.

"_Okay. See you guys." _Chouji says looking back towrds them.

"_Goodbye, Shikamaru-kun…Chouji-kun." _Vixen says when they walk off.

"_So, what did Tenten-chan say?" _Vixen asks looking towards Kitsune and he leans down whispering:

"_She is pregnant." _

"_Really? Wonder how Kazekage-sama is going to take the news?" _She says and he straightens back up shrugging his shoulders.

"_I honestly can't say."_

"_He is kind of hard to figure out sometimes. At least his responses are." _Kitsune nods his head jsut as he feels something hit his leg. He stops walking and he looks down to see a little boy sitting on the ground, rubbing his head.

"_Are you alright?" _Kitsune asks and the boy looks up. He has black spiky hair with red eyes, and is wearing a light green shirt, with dark blue pants and blue ninja sandals on. He nods his head and Kitsune helps the boy up dusting him off.

"_I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you there." _

"_It's alright. It will take more than that to hurt me." _the boy says smiling.

"_That a fact? Well good thing you bumped into a tough guy, Kitsune." _Vixen smiles again, and looks back at Kitsune.

"_Indeed. What is your name?" _Kitsune asks standing back up.

"_Sarutobi Asu." _The boy says proudly.

"_Sarutobi Asu, huh? Is your mom by any chance Yuhi Kurenai?" _Kitsune asks.

"_Yeah. How did you know?" _

"_We've met her before. You wouldn't happen to know where she is, would you?" _Vixen asks and Asu says:

"_I'm not sure. I was going to find her." _

"_Well why don't we see if we can find her together." _Vixen says and Asu smiles nodding his head.

"_Alright let's go find your mom." _Kitsune says and they start thier search.

"_So, do you know my dad too?"_ Asu asks after a few minutes.

"_Sarutobi Asuma? Sure do. He was a great ninja and sensei." _Kitsune says and Asu smiles even bigger saying:

"_I want to be just like him, that's why I'm in the Academy." _

"_Really?" _Vixen asks still smiling.

"_Do you think I can?" _

"_Let me let you in on a little secret. I use to know a guy like you. He wanted to become a powerful ninja, but whenever he told someone that they would laugh at him. He didn't let that stop him, though. He took their insults and pushed himself even harder. He believed in himself, and soon his hard work paid off. My point, Asu, is that if you want to be like your father, then you can be. No matter what anyone says, you just believe in yourself and never give up." _Kitsune says and Asu nods his head. He looks forward again and suddenly screams:

"_AKAMARU!" _He runs towards him and throws his arms around the humongous dog's neck.

"_Asu, what are you doing here?"_ Kiba asks turning around.

"_I was looking for Mom. Do you know where she is?" _Asu says releasing Kiba's companion.

"_Nope, sorry. You might try Kakashi-sensei or Anko-sama?" _Kiba says.

"_Kitsune…Vixen. What are you doing with him?" _Shino asks.

"_We are helping him find Yuhi-sama." _Kitsune says and they nod their heads.

"_Well thanks for the help. Bye." _Asu says grabbing Vixen's hand and drags her off, as she grabs Kitsune's and pulls him after her.

"_Asu, perhaps you should slow down before you run into someone else." _Vixen says after a few minutes.

"_Sorry." _Asu says slowing down and they walk up beside him.

"_It's alright."_ Vixen says smiling.

"_So, are you two married?" _Asu asks, glancing up at her.

"_Yep. For about three years."_ Kitsune says.

"_Do you have any kids?" _

"_No, sorry." _Vixen says shaking her head.

"_Why not?" _Asu asks curiously. Vixen and Kitsune glance at each other before Vixen says:

"_Well, we travel around a lot." _

"_Oh. Okay!"_ Asu says satisfied with that answer and Vixen asks:

"_So, what about you? Any girl that has caught your eye?" _Asu crinkles his nose and shakes his head saying:

"_No way. Girls are just…troublesome!" _

"_We're not troublesome. We just don't think or act like you boys do." _Vixen says laughing and Kitsune says:

"_You've been hanging around Shikamaru-kun, haven't you?" _

"_Uncle Shika says I'm better off to just leave them alone." _Asu says nodding his.

"_Well, trust me when I say that one day you will meet a girl that will be worth all the trouble in the world." _Kitsune says and Vixen blushes just a little bit.

"_If you say so." _Asu says shrugging his shoulders. Kitsune looks up and sees Kurenai talking with Kakashi and Anko.

"_Looks like we finally found your mom." _Kitsune says nodding his head forward and Asu takes off towrds her yelling:

"_Mommy!" _She turns around grinning and bends down just as he runs into her.

"_Asu, where did you come from?"_ She asks hugging him.

"_That way." _He says pointing backwards and Kurenai looks back to see Vixen and Kitsune walking up. Her face turns a little white as she stands up and says:

"_Hinata." _

"_Hi, Kurenai-sensei."_

"_Huh? Hinata-chan?" _Asu asks looking up at her and she nods her head.

"_I remember you. …You look different. What happened?" _Asu asks and Kurenai hits him in the back of the head saying:

"_Asu." _In a warning tone.

"_Ow. What?" _he asks rubbing the back of his head. Vixen laughs and bends down in front of him.

"_It's alright. What happened is, I changed my appearance and personality." _

"_Why?" _he asks bringing his hand down by his side.

"_Well, sometimes people aren't happy with the way they are and change things about themselves." _She says and he nods his head saying:

"_Oh, okay. …Do I know you, too?" _pointing towards Kitsune.

"_No, you do not." _Kitsune says laughing a little.

"_Oh...Well, thanks for helping me." _Asu says and Vixen smiles saying:

"_No problem. I wanted to see my old sensei anyways." _

"_And thanks for telling me…uh, what you told me." _Asu says and Kitsune nods his head saying:

"_Just remember what I said and I promise that you'll be just as great as Asuma-sama. In fact, my old sensei used to say that the future generations always surpass the past and present ones. So, perhaps you will be a greater ninja than he was." _

"_You really think so?" _Asu asks astonished and Vixen smiles.

"_Why not! But there are no short cuts in life. Nobody's going to walk up and hand it to you. If you want it, you have to work your butt off for it. Understand?" _Kitsune says and Asu nods his head, grinning from ear to ear. Kitsune laughs ruffling the boy's hair.

"_So…do I listen to Uncle Shika or not?" _Asu asks confused. Kitsune looks at Vixen who says:

"_About fighting and training, yes. About girls, no. But let's keep that between us, okay?" _winking at him.

"_Oh okay." _Asu says trying to wink back, but blinks instead and Vixen laughs.

"_Asu, where are you going?" _Kurenia asks when he runs off.

"_Training!" _

"_Be home before sun down!" _Kurenai yells after him nd he nods his head before dissapering around a building. She looks back at Vixen saying:

"_Well, you certainly have changed." _

"_I know. I meant to. It's a long story, but then again Anko-sama probably already told you." _Vixen says and Kurenai nods her head saying:

"_That she has. About both of you, actually." _Looking at Kitsune who nods his head saying:

"_I thought as much. That is why I was comfortable saying that about my old sensei." _

"_Sounds like a pretty smart man if you ask me." _Kakashi says.

"_He was pretty smart, but he was always late." _Kitsune says making Kakashi shrug his shoulders saying:

"_Everyone has their bad qualities." _

"_That's true." _Vixen says and Kitsune glances at her. She looks up at him putting on her most innocent face and says:

"_I was only agreeing. Honest." _

"_You are a bad liar." _Kitsune says and she playfully crosses her arms across her chest.

"_Well, one of us has to be able tell the truth." _

"_I'll remember that." _He says playfully and she smiles saying:

"_Eww, I'm so scared." _

"_If you were smart, you would be." _Her mouth flies open and her eyes narrow as she says:

"_Don't think I'll forget this." _

"_I'm counting on you remembering." _He says grinning.

"_Why?" _she asks confused now. He leans down and whispers in her ear:

"_You'll see." _She goes to say something when she hears someone gasp. She looks up and sees Hanabi standing a few feet away, staring at Vixen.

"_H-Hinata?" _she stammers.** 'Shoot!' **Vixen thinks saying:

"_Hi Hanabi." _

"_What's…going on?" _she asks still shocked.

"_Nothing much…You?" _she asks, trying to remind herself that Hiashi is the one she hates, not her sister, at least not as much.

"_Um…Training mostly." _She says thinking: **'I can't believe that Hinata is a hired assassin! Dad's definitely not going to believe this.'**

"_So I guess you're the next clan head, right?" _Hinata asks and she nods her head.

"_You'll get tired of Hiashi's pushiness and insults eventually." _Vixen says adding mentally: **'Unless you really do turn out like him, which I pray you don't! One Hiashi is too much for this world.' **

"_I guess…Um, I've got to go." _She says running of towards the Hyuuga Compound.

"_Sigh…Hiashi is going to know about this before the end of the day." _Vixen says shaking her head.

"_Do you want to leave?" _Kitsune asks.

"_No…I can't keep running from my past. Besides…he'll think I'm scared of him not that I just can't stand being fifty feet from him." _She says looking up at him.

"_So how are you going to remain civil?" _Kitsune asks a little concerned.

"_I'll figure something out." _

"_Then again, I'm no longer his daughter so maybe he'll leave me alone." _She adds a few seconds later.

"_Let us hope." _Kitsune says and she nods her head.

"_You really don't like him, do you?" _Anko asks, starting to see her hatred.

"_Nope…I hate his over proud, insult throwing, people manipulating guts." _She spats acidly.

"_I can tell." _Kurenai says.

"_Maybe it's best I don't see him…I don't think I could hold my tongue or contain my temper." _She says rethinking her choice.

"_It's too late…Hanabi has already told him." _Kitsune says looking off towards the horizon, the way Hanabi ran off.

"_He's coming." _Vixen says and he nods his head.

"_Great." _Vixen whispers staring at the ground tring to figure out some kind of game plan. Kitsune wraps his arms around his wife's waist, whispering in her ear:

"_Nothing is going to happen…I'm right here and I'm not leaving." _She exhales nodding her head again and looks back towards the horizon to see Hiashi standing there also staring at her in shock. He quickly gains his composure back and starts walking towards her.

"_Here goes." _She whispers and he walks up to them saying:

"_Hinata…You're looking well." _

"_Hiashi." _She says nodding her head.

"_Naruto." _He says, a little too severe.

"_I prefer Kitsune thank you." _he says calmly and Hiashi nods his head again.

"_Is there something you needed?" _Vixen asks, trying to keep the hatred out of her voice.

"_Hanabi told me a crazy story about you being a hired assassin and I just had to see for myself." _He says, eyeing her outfit.

"_It wasn't crazy…You should trust her more." _Vixen says, biting back what she really wants to say.

"_Apparently not." _Hiashi mummers to himself.

"_Anything else?"_Vixen asks, losing her grip on her control a little.

"_Yes…Are you two really, married?" _Hiashi asks the disgust clear in his voice.

"_YES." _Vixen says the malice back in her voice.

"_Stay calm, honey…Don't let him get to you." _Kitsune whispers in her ear again.

"_So you did runaway three years ago just to be with him." _Hiashi says still disgusted.

"_Yes." _She replies, hiding her hatred again, to the best to her ability anyways.

"_Why?" _Hiashi asks completely perplexed.

"_Because I love him." _She spats at him.

"_Of all the stupidest excuses…Is that why you gave up the clan head position? To be with him?" _Hiashi asks clearly disapproving.

"_No, I gave it up because I couldn't put up with you anymore. Or any of the Main Branch for that matter… And it is not a stupid excuse."_ She says, her anger raising to the surface again.

"_It's the most stupid and pathetic excuse there is…To give up everything for HIM." _Hiashi says waving his hand at Kitsune.

"_I gave up nothing…And if you DARE insult my husband ever again, I won't refrain from kicking your ass Hiashi." _Vixen warns as Hiashi's eyes get big then relax.

"_I see…Turning against your own father. That's what hanging around HIS kind will get you." _Hiashi sneers.

"_I don't have a father…Come on, Kitsune. I can't stand listening anymore." _Vixen says, knowing that she is going to kick his ass if she stays. He releases her and they turn to walk off when Hiashi grabs her arm saying:

"_Now you listen to me-" _Kitsune grabs Hiashi's hand and snatches it off her arm saying:

"_If you EVER lay your hands on her again…You will deal with me. And I'm not as reasonable as she is when I'm angry."_ The combination of his rough voice and the look in Kitsune's eyes makes Hiashi gulps loudly. Kitsune releases his hand and he pulls it back saying:

"_Very well…I can take a hint." _He turns around and walks off.

"_Are you alright?" _Vixen asks, knowing how he is when his temper flares.

"_I'm fine…You?" _he asks looking back towards her.

"_Fine." _She says grinning.

"_Well all things considered…I think that went pretty well." _Kitsune says his voice back to normal.

"_As well as can be expected when dealing with HIM." _She says nodding her head.

"_I thought both of you were about to kick his ass." _Anko says and they look towards them.

"_I was close…Very close." _Vixen says, then remembers Hanabi and asks:

"_Is Hanabi like him?…Or is she more like me?" _

"_A combination…She's been becoming like you lately actually." _Kurenai says thinking about her recent behavior.

"_Good to hear…We definitely don't need another Hiashi running around." _Vixen says smiling now.

"_Definitely not." _Anko says.

"_I wonder what she wants." _Kitsune says heaing and smelling someone else approach.

"_Who?" _Vixen asks, looking back at him.

"_The female ANBU with the crane mask." _Kitsune says looking down the street just in time to see an ANBU drops down in the road and walk towards them.

"_Can I help you with something?" _Kitsune asks curiously.

"_I think I owe you an apology…and an explanation." _She says stopping a few feet in front of him.

"_I don't-"_

"_Please…Just hear me out." _She pleads. Kitsune nods his head and she takes a deep breath.

"_In that clearing that day six years ago, when I said that about which monster did this…I didn't mean you. I thought that one of the Piens or maybe Konan did it. Don't get me wrong, I knew you were strong just…not that strong. I'm sorry that I upset you and made you-"_

"_You did not make me leave…Technically I didn't leave, I was taken away with good intentions behind it, mind you. But I didn't come back because I was tired of being treated that way, but it had little to do with you…The truth of the matter is even if you didn't say that I still would have became fed up with my treatment and would have found my own way out." _Kitsune says cutting her off.

"_That's his way of saying you're forgiven." _Vixen says smiling and places her right hand on his shoulder.

"_But…How can you-"_

"_I don't hold grudges. It's better to just forgive, forget, and move on." _Kitsune says grinning a little.

"_You might as well just drop it…He can be very stubborn about this." _Vixen says casuing him to look back at her and ask:

"_I'm the stubborn one am I?" _She grins sticking her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle.

"_Thank you." _The ANBU says, relief clear in her voice.

"_Don't mention it." _He says, shrugging his shoulder.

"_Come on…I want to go visit Temari-chan." _Vixen says, tugging on his arm.

"_This should be interesting…Excuse us." _Kitsune says, following his wife.

* * *

Kitsune is lying on a bed, looking at the ceiling of the hotel he is staying at, thinking: **'Hinata-chan has been acting strange lately…She's been moody, and eating a lot more lately, not to mention being sick every morning. I hope everything is all right with her. Now that I think about it, this started a few weeks back…Ever since we left Konoha. I wonder if maybe-'**

"_Naruto-kun?" _he looks up to see Hinata walking out of the bathroom towards him.

"_Yes, Hinata-chan?" _he asks, noticing the slight look of nervousness on her face.

"_Can I ask you something?" _she asks, stopping at the edge of the bed.

"_Of course." _She climbs up on the bed with him, leaning over him.

"_What do you think about children?" _

"_Children?" _he asks, confused and she nods her head.

"_Well…Some are kind, caring, and the sweetest person you could ever meet, while others go around acting tough and show-off any chance they get. Then there are some who could be the spawn of the Devil. Why?" _he asks as she smiles saying:

_"Well…"_

"_You're pregnant?" _he asks, shocked and she nods her head. He smiles nearly jumping up and kisses her, making her laugh.

"_So…You're not mad or anything?" _she asks a few minutes later, when they break apart.

"_Mad? Why would I be mad?" _he asks, caressing her face.

_"Because we can't travel around… At least not for a while and I definitely can't go on any missions until he or she is maybe a year old or something."_

"_Hinata-chan…The woman I love is giving me a child. I could never be mad at that. It does not matter that we can not travel or that you can no longer have missions for a while. All that matters is that we are going to have a child…Together."_ He says and she smiles again.

_"I love the sound of that."_

_"So do I."_ He says grinning at her.

_"So, Daddy-to-be…What are we going to do now? We don't have a house or any land to put one on."_

_"Well, Mommy-to-be…I think it's time we paid Kenza another visit."_

_"When?"_

_"We'll leave in the morning."_ She nods her head and kisses him again.

_"Can you believe it?…We are going to be parents."_ She says a few seconds later. He places his hand on her stomach, very gingerly saying:

"_One thing is for certain…This child will be the most spoiled one out there."_

_"Oh definitely."_ She agrees, nodding her head again.

_"Something tells me that Kenza is going to contribute as well."_

"_I don't doubt…He's going to freak out most likely."_ she says laughing imagining his reaction.

_"Let's hope we don't give him a heart attack."_ Kitsune says and she laughs even harder.

_"You think he will help us?"_ she asks after she calms back down.

_"Yes…Kenza will ecstatic to see us and will be even more willing to help us. He is like a father to me. He will definitely help us out."_ Kitsune says moving his hand back to her face.

_"We'll definitely need some help…I don't know about you, but I have absolutely NO idea how to be a mother."_

_"No, I can't say I know anything about motherhood either, but I don't think I am supposed to."_

_"Smart-alec!"_ she says, trying to glare at him, but the grin on her face makes it difficult and he laughs at her failure.

_"I'm sorry. But there is no need to worry…We will make great parents. We will love and protect our child with all of our might. We will not fail, we can't."_

_"I hope you're right."_ She says, looking towards her stomach. He grins, cupping his hand around her chin and lifting it.

_"Trust me…We will be the best parents this child could ask for."_

_"I love you."_ She says, grinning back at him.

_"I know…and I love you also."_

"I know." She says and he laughs again.

_"So…Back to the Rainfall village then?"_ she asks a few minutes later.

_"Back to the Rainfall village."_ He agrees nodding his head.

_"What about his furniture? It can't deliver itself."_ She says a little concerned. Kitsune thinks for a minute before saying:

_"I suppose I could deliver some for him…It is, after all, only fair."_

_"What about the others?"_ she asks.

_"Konoha is not along the way to the Rainfall Village, but they will find out eventually. After all…I did promise to visit again."_

_"It will have to be a few years."_

_"Then a few years it will be…I'm in no rush."_

_"Neither am I…They are really going to freak."_ She says and they both laugh.

_"Now that is one thing I DON'T want to miss."_

_"Me either."_ She says shaking her head.

And guess what.....neither shall any of you! I have decided.

Coming Soon:

_Kitsune and Vixen: Assassin Parents. (Title subject to change)_

* * *

Aren't you so excited?! There is going to be a sequel just as many of you have...um...advised? Well, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, I'm out of schoool now, so maybe I can do some more writing than I would in school. (Around chores of course.) Any who...Please review. HEY! I ryhmed again!!!...I'll go now. BYE!

P.S...I may put up some other stories that I have been working on before I put this one up. I get bored during school.


End file.
